Yugioh! Arc V Tag Force Special (Battle Royale)
by silvernet
Summary: Ever wanted duelists from any "Yugioh" franchise to duel amongst one another, all at once? Well then, this is your fanfic! ...Probably. The Battle royale rulings are improvised, and based mainly on the Yugioh Arc V dueling format. Duels in this fanfic may have up to 5 characters.
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Tag Force Special (1-hour special…!)

Scenario 1: 5 Duelists Battle Royale! **Atem** vs. **Judai** vs. **Yusei** vs. **Yuma** vs. **Yuya**

 _ **Who will win!?**_

 _Author's Note:_ The fanfic that everyone has been waiting for…! Maybe. I have used all of their decks so I know their advantages, weaknesses, etc. Now… prepare for the most epic duel in the world of Yugioh! Oh, but before that, this story takes place after Yugioh Arc V episode 53 and before episode 54. This story is about 50 pages longs! Yugioh belongs to Konami and Kazuki Takahashi! All rights belong to their respective owners! Please support the official release of the Yugioh franchise, and _card game_! XD

 _ **Story Start!**_

"If you want to cry, laugh!" Yuya's father, Sakaki Yusho said to his son, Yuya.

"If Pendulum fusion was a bond forged with Hiiragi Yuzu… then whose bond exactly are those of Pendulum Xyz?" Reiji questioned, causing Yuya's eyes to widen in shock. "It's fine; we'll find out eventually…"

"The one who taught us to have fun during our duels… Yes, that was your father, Sakaki Yusho!" Yuya's mom shouted.

"I will save Yuzu and… make everyone happy through my Entermate Duels!" Yuya expressed cheerfully.

"Trust him. Yuya would never commit an act of betrayal against us." Yuto spoke to Shun.

"What's wrong…?" Yuya asked Shun, confused.

"Nothing…" Shun muttered; he was at a loss for words. Shun clenched his right fist in frustration. _What was he doing?_

The screen moves back, revealing the scenes prior, on a television screen. A shaded figure was watching in his/her seat. "These bonds… Amusing. I have decided. Sakaki Yuya, out of the five king of duelists… you shall be the one to inherit my wish." The figure said as the television screen showing the "tag force special" picture of the 5 protagonists then changed into showing Yuya on his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, with a serious facial expression.

"Sora wa dou kanna…?"

"Gotcha! That was a good duel!"

"Riding duel, Acceleration!"

"Kattobingu da, Ore!"

And…

"Now, the fun's just starting!"

The screen then turns black.

* * *

Yuya and the other Lancers had placed their spell cards into their duel disk to travel to the Synchro dimension. Yuya, whose eyes currently were closed, opened them. To his surprise, no one else was around and he was stuck in some white realm. "What's going on?" Yuya questioned. This was not the Synchro dimension; he knew that for sure. Did he somehow mess up the coordinates? No, that was impossible. He didn't even have access to the coordinates in the first place.

"Sakaki Yuya…" A voice called out to him; it was obvious that the voice was heavily pitched to sound different. Yuya's eyes widened upon hearing _the voice_ ; he turned around but no one was there. "You shall complete these tasks for me." The voice spoke once more to Yuya.

"Who are you!? Why are you doing this!?" Yuya asked, slightly enraged. Without answer, a brighter white light flashed and engulfed his body. Yuya closed his eyes; covering his head with his right arm. Yuya was now in a black realm; his body floating and his eyes closed.

Note: Lines in complete Italic are mental thoughts, or attack names.

 _"Where am I…?"_ Yuya wondered. His eyes could not open and his body could not move; he couldn't even feel his body. The world then turned white around him; his body slowly moving to stand upright. Yuya slowly opened his eyes which then widened faster as he noticed that he was now in a city with a huge pole in front of him, which had a clock at the top of it. Yuya looked around curiously. "What's going on?" Yuya questioned. He noticed a figure in a a red blazer who was smiling at him, and a different guy with distinctive gold,black and red hair, activating a duel disk as he smiled at Yuya. A guy with spider-like hair, and a guy with caps on his clothing both began to activate their duel disks, confusing Yuya.

"Now Yuya-kun, let's begin!" The guy with gold hair spoke.

"Wait, what's going on?" Yuya questioned.

"C'mon! Don't be like that!" The guy in a red blazer spoke. "Me, Yugi-san, Yusei, Yuma & you are going to do a 5-person battle royale!", he explained as he points at the guy with gold-yellow hair, then the guy with caps on his clothing, and finally at the guy with spider-like hair, upon saying their respective names. Yuya looked around curiously.

"Yeah! Let's win, Yuya-kun!" The boy with spider-like hair, Yuma, spoke. Yuya's eyes widened in surprise upon seeing a celestial spirit appearing at the right of Yuma.

"What's that…?" Yuya questioned; pointing at the astral figure curiously with his left index finger. Yuma looked at Yuya curiously.

"Hm?" Yuma was confused but then smiled. "Ah, this is Astral." Yuma replied as he pointed back at Astral with his left thumb.

"Judai-kun, you haven't activated your duel disk yet." The guy with gold-yellow hair, Yugi, spoke as he faced the guy in the red blazed who blushed, embarrassed.

"That's right…" Judai mumbled as he then threw his left arm forward to activate his duel disk.

"Shall we get this started?" The guy with caps on his clothes, Yusei, spoke with a smile on his face. The other four duelists nodded with Yuya still donning a confused expression.

Battle Royale Rules: The first four duelists start with an opening hand of 5 and they cannot draw on their first turn. The player to go last may draw on their first turn and attack that turn. Afterwards, the duel continues and any duelist may attack any other duelist that has not yet been attacked that round. Example: If Duelist A attacks Duelist B, other duelists after cannot attack Duelist B until Duelist A goes again and chooses to attack another duelist. Meaning, a player can only attack another player who hasn't been targeted yet each round. If a player targets another player's field for an effect, that round, that player may affect only that other player's field.

The five duelists stood in a circle around the Domino City's big clock. They were then transported into a dimension similar to Neo space except it was whiter. To the right of Atem, stood Judai and to his left was Yuma. To the left of Yuma was Yusei and then Yuya who completed the circle; standing slightly diagonal towards Atem and Yuma's position, while Yusei faced against Judai's position.

Note: Each of their decks are altered/modified to make their playing styles more efficient. This does not effect the overall results of the duel.

"I'll take the first turn!" Yuma shouted victoriously as Astral simply closed his eyes in anticipation.

"Ah! You stole my turn!" Judai shouted slightly in depression. A sweat drop formed on the back of Yuya's head.

"I-I don't think it matters that much…" Yuya mumbled.

"Uhh…" Yuma looks down at his opening hand; he then looks up seriously. "I'll set a monster. I also set two cards face-down. Turn end!" Yuma shouted.

Yuma: 4000 Hand: 2

"Then next is my turn." Yusei declared calmly as he took a step forward with his right foot.

* **Insert Yusei's theme** *

"I activate the normal spell card, One for One! With this, I send a monster from my hand to the graveyard; in exchange, I'll be able to special summon a Level 1 monster from my deck. Come, Tuningware!"

Tuningware Att: Light Lvl.1 Atk: 100 Def: 300 Type: Machine

"At this time I use the effect of Quickdraw Synchron in my hand; by discarding a monster card in my hand, I can special summon it! Come, Quickdraw!"

Quickdraw synchron Att: Wind Lvl.5 Atk: 700 Def: 1400 Type: Machine

"Quickdraw Synchron can be treated as any 'Synchron' tuner monster and when used as a synchro material, Tuningware is treated as a level 2! Tuning! Level 5, Quickdraw synchron & level 2, Tuningware!

Level 7 Synchro chant~ Gathering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Archer!

Junk Archer Att: Earth Lvl.7 Atk: 2300 Def: 2000 Type: Warrior

"After Tuningware has been used as a synchro material, I can draw one card." Yusei explained as he then looks at his drawn card. "I set a card. Turn end."

Yusei: 4000 Hand: 1

Yuya walked forward with a huge smile on his face. "Then, I guess it's my turn!" Yuya said excitingly. "I set Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in one of my Pendulum Scales! Next I normal summon Performapal Whip Viper in attack position!" Yuya shouted.

Performapal Whip Viper Att: Earth Lvl.4 Atk: 1700 Def: 900 Type: Reptile

"I set one card face-down. Turn end!" Yuya spoke cheerfully. "At this time, I use the Pendulum effect of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! By destroying it, I can add a Pendulum monster with 1500 or less ATK, from my deck into my hand! I add Creation Magician to my hand." Yuya looks at his hand seriously. Atem notices this and focuses his glance at Yuya.

Yuya: 4000 Hand: 3

 _"He's planning something…"_ Atem suspected as he then stepped forward, making Judai look at him curiously while the others looked at Atem in surprise. "Sorry Judai, but I'll take the next turn." Atem spoke seriously as he moved his right arm out. Judai smirked and gave a thumbs-up to Atem with his left hand.

"Yeah, go for it!" Judai shouted cheerfully. Atem looked over to his right and smiled at Judai; he then looked forward at Yuya with a serious expression.

"Draw!" Atem shouted epically.

"I normal summon Summoner Monk in attack position!" Atem declared.

Summoner Monk Att: Dark Lvl.4 Atk: 800 Def: 1600 Type: Spellcaster

"When this card is normal summoned, it is switched to defense position." Atem explained. "Next I use Summoner Monk's effect; by discarding a normal Spell card from my hand, I can special summon a level 4 monster from my deck! Come out, Electromagnetic Turtle!"

Electromagnetic Turtle Att: Light lvl.4 Atk: 0 Def: 1800 Type: Machine

"Yuma, I'll be using the powers of your dimension now!" Atem said with a smirk on his face as he looked at his left towards Yuma who looked right curiously at Atem, in respone.

"Eh? Mines?" Yuma questioned as he then pointed at himself with his right index finger. Atem then looked forward seriously.

"I overlay Electromagnetic Turtle and Summoner Monk!"

Rank 4 Chant~ Descend upon this age and shine light on this field!

"Xyz summon! Entermage Trapeze Magician!" Atem shouts heroically. Judai watched with eyes filled with excitement as the other three stared up at the magnificent circle of light in the sky; slowly descending from the circle was Entermage Trapeze Magician.

Entermage Trapeze Magician Att: Light Rank.4 Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Type: Spellcaster

"I set two cards face-down. Turn end." Atem declared.

Atem: 4000 Hand: 1

"Then it's finally my turn!" Judai said cheerfully as he cracked his knuckles; he then goes into his duel stance. "Draw!" Judai observed his hand and then smiled as he looked up. "I activate the normal spell, Polymerization! I fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix! Come out, my favorite card, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Judai declared.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman Att: Wind Lvl.6 Atk: 2100 Def: 1200 Type: Warrior

"At this time, I activate Performapal Whip Viper's effect!" Yuya shouted.

"What?" Judai looked to his right in surprise as Yuya then looked over to Judai.

"Once per turn, during either player's turn I can target a monster on the field and switch its ATK and DEF! Judai, I choose your Flame Wingman!" Yuya declared.

"No way…!" Judai said, depressed as his mouth was formed a box shape. (if you know what I mean).

Flame Wingman's Atk: 1200 Def: 2100

Judai then smirked. "In that case, I activate the field spell, Skyscraper!"

"What!?" Yuya said in surprise as he looked around; skyscrapers came up from the ground much to Yuya's surprise. Yuma looked in joy and Yusei looked around curiously. Atem looked up with a smirk as Flame Wingman now stood on the highest skyscraper.

 _"Hmm… Yuya seems to have a powerful backrow, and I can't destroy Trapeze Magician or Junk Archer. In that case, I have no choice!"_ Judai determined as he then turned his body to face Yuma. "Go, Flame Wingman! _Skydive Scorcher_!" Judai shouts. Yuma smirked making Judai open his mouth in shock.

"Reveal my face-down monster, Gogogo Golem! Once per turn while in defense position, this monster cannot be destroyed by battle!" Yuma declared. "Skyscraper allows your Elemental Hero with less ATK than my Gogogo Golem to gain 1000 ATK during my damage calculation."

"However, because of Gogogo Golem's effect, it withstands this battle." Astral finished the explanation.

2200 vs. 1500

Judai smirked. "That's not all…! I activate the quick-play spell card, _Return of the Fusion_ (Fan-Made card)! Now I can return 1 fusion monster I control to the extra deck and then from the graveyard or banish zone, I summon its materials! Come, Avian, Burstinatrix!"

Elemental Hero Avian Att: Wind lvl.3 Atk: 1000 Def: 1000 Type: Warrior

Elemental Hero Burstinatrix Att: Fire lvl.3 Atk: 1200 Def: 800 Type: Warrior

"Thanks to skyscraper, during damage calculation my monsters gain 1000 ATK." Judai said with a smirk on his face.

Avian's Atk: 2000

Burstinatrix's Atk: 2200

"Go! Feather Shoot!" Judai shouted. Avian flied up into the air and shoots feathers, causing Gogogo Golem to explode. "Unfortunately Burstinatrix's ATK is reverted however it's still enough to deal some good damage! Go!" Judai shouts as he pumped his right fist forward. " _Burst flames_!"

1200 vs. 4000

"AAAHHH!" Yuma shouted as he falls back in mid-air within flames; moving onto the ground, on his butt. "Oww…" Yuma said as he rubbed his butt with his left hand.

Yuma: 4000-1200=2800

Yuma then jumped forward onto his two feet as he then slowly stood up; regaining his confidence as his hands were on his hips. "Now during my end phase, I can return the fusion materials back from whence they came, and then re-fusion the fusion monster!" Judai said, smirking as he summoned back Flame Wingman. "Then I can draw a card. I set one card face-down. Turn end." Judai declared.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman Att: Wind Lvl.6 Atk: 2100 Def: 1200 Type: Warrior

Judai: 4000 Hand: 1

"Draw!" Yuma shouted as he then examined the field. " _Judai attacked me already this round so no one else can attack me currently…_ _Which player would I benefit more from!?"_ Yuma thought; he scratched his head with both hands as he couldn't come up with an answer.

"Yuma." Astral spoke out. Yuma looked back to his left, curiously at Astral. "Thinking's not like you." Astral mentioned. Yuma smirked and then looked forward again.

"Yeah, you're right! Kattobingu da, ORE! I normal summon Gogogo Giant in attack position!" Yuma declared.

Gogogo Giant Att: Earth lvl.4 Atk: 2000 Def: 0 Type: Rock

"When Gogogo Giant is normal summoned, I can target a 'Gogogo' monster in my graveyard and special summon it in face-up defense position! Revive, Gogogo Golem!" Yuma explained.

Gogogo Golem Att: Earth lvl.4 Atk: 1800 Def: 1500 Type: Rock

"Afterwards, Gogogo Giant switches to defense position! I overlay with Gogogo Giant and Gogogo Golem!" Yuma shouted.

Rank 4 chant~ Stand against our enemies as a firm wall and give our friends the strength to defend their selves!

"Xyz summon, Number 55: Gogogo Goliath!" Yuma shouted.

Number 55: Gogogo Goliath Att: Earth Rank.4 Atk: 2400 Def: 1200 Type: Rock

"At this time I use Performapal Whip Viper's effect! Gogogo Goliath's ATK and DEF are switched!" Yuya shouted. Yuma gritted his teeth.

"However, because of Gogogo Goliath's effect, all monsters I control gain 800 DEF beforehand!" Yuma explained.

Gogogo Goliath's ATK: 1200+800=2000

 _"So long as Yuya has that monster on the field, I can't do much!"_ Yuma thought. "Then, I activate the normal spell card, Xyz Energy! By detaching 1 xyz material from an xyz monster I control, I can destroy 1 face-up monster my opponent controls!"

"What!?" Yuya replied in shock.

"Take this, Gogogo Goliath attack Yuya directly!" Yuma declared.

2000 vs. 4000

"I activate my face-down normal trap, Divided Wall…! Now when my opponent declares an attack, all attack position monsters they control lose 800 ATK for each monster they control. Therefore, your monster loses 800 ATK!" Yuya declared.

1200 vs. 4000

"AHHH!" Yuya shouted as he then crossed his arms in front of himself in order to withstand the strong wind.

Yuya: 4000-1200=2800

"Now I activate Gogogo Goliath's effect. Once per turn, by detaching an xyz material I can then target 1 Level 4 Earth Rock-Type monster in my graveyard and add it into my hand. I add to my hand, Gogogo Giant." Yuma declared as he revealed it to Yuya and then placed it into his hand.

 _"Now Goliath has no xyz materials… That's not all; he added Gogogo Giant back into his hand. He can xyz summon again."_ Yusei examined.

"Turn end." Yuma declared as he then looked seriously over to Yusei.

Yuma: 2800 Hand: 2

Yusei then looked forward at Atem. "Draw. I normal summon Junk Synchron in attack position." Yusei declares.

Junk Synchron Att: Dark lvl.3 Atk: 1300 Def: 500 Type: Warrior.

"When Junk Synchron is normal summoned, I can target one level 2 or lower monster I control in my graveyard and special summon it in face-up defense position with its effects negated. Come, Tuningware!" Yusei shouted.

Tuningware Att: Light Lvl.1 Atk: 100 Def: 300 Type: Machine

"Tuning, level 3 Junk synchron and level 1 Tuningware!" Yusei declared. "Armory Arm!" Yusei shouted.

Armory Arm Att: Light Lvl.4 Atk: 1800 Def: 1200 Type: Machine

"Because of Tuningware's effect, I draw a card." Yusei explained. " _It came._ " Yusei smirked. "I use the effect of Jet Synchron in my graveyard; by discarding another monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon this target onto the field." Yusei explained.

Jet Synchron Att: Fire Lvl.1 Atk: 500 Def: 0 Type: Machine

"Next I use the effect of Junk Archer. Once per turn, I can banish a monster on the field. Atem-san, I choose your Trapeze Magician! _Dimension Shoot_!" Yusei shouted with a serious facial expression.

"Very well; I shall accept it." Atem said as he banished his xyz monster. Yusei smiled.

"Yosh! Next I activate the effect of Level Eater which I sent to my graveyard because of Jet Synchron's effect. I can target a face-up level 5 or higher monster I control; by reducing its level by 1, I special summon Level Eater from my graveyard! I reduce Junk Archer's level to 6!" Yusei shouted.

Level Eater Att: Dark lvl.1 Atk: 600 Def: 0 Type: Insect

"Tuning! Level 1 Jet Synchron and Level 1 Level Eater!" Yusei shouted.

Rank 2 Synchro tuner chant~ Gathering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The Power of Hope, Synchro tuner, Formula Synchron!

Formula Synchron Att: Light lvl.2 Atk: 200 Def: 1500 Type: Machine

"I then draw a card because of its synchro summon. Furthermore, go beyond the horizon!" Yusei shouted as he gets on his D-wheel, putting on his helmet and then disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"Where did he go?" Yugi, in the millennium puzzle, questioned.

"OVER TOP CLEAR MIND! LIMIT OVER ACCEL SYNCHRO! Shooting Quasar Dragon!" Yusei yelled at the top of his lungs as he appeared in a purple beam of light, alongside his new dragon.

"What's with that monster!?" Yuma said in shock as his arms covered the sides of his head. Shooting Quasar Dragon descended down upon a circle in the sky with a haloed cloud surrounding it.

Shooting Quasar Dragon Att: Light lvl.12 Atk: 4000 Def: 4000 Type: Dragon

"Get ready, Atem-san! Shooting Quasar Dragon attack Atem directly!" Yusei shouted.

Atem smirked. "Your too naïve, Yusei! I activate my face-down normal trap, Reactive Armor (Sakuretsu Armor). With this, your monster is destroyed!" Atem explained as Yusei then smirked much to Atem's surprise.

"Think again, Atem-san. Shooting Quasar Dragon's effect! Once per turn, when a card or effect is activated, I can negate that activation and then destroy that card!" Yusei explained.

"I saw that coming!"

"WHAT!?"

"Trap card open! Normal trap, Additional Magicians (Fan-made card). When a card effect is activated that would negate one of my cards, I can instead negate that card and then special summon 1 Normal Spellcaster-Type monster from my deck! Come, Black Magician!" Atem yelled furiously.

Black Magician Att: Dark lvl.7 Atk: 2500 Def: 2100 Type: Spellcaster

"Then by the effect of Additional Magicians, Black Magician permanently gains 1000 ATK!" Atem explained causing Yusei's eyes to widen.

Black Magician's ATK: 3500

"What?" Yusei questioned.

"Yusei, the battle continues and with it, my trap effect! Go, reactive Armor!" Atem shouted. Yusei covers his head with his left arm as Shooting Quasar Dragon is destroyed and white smoke fills the field.

"Uahhh!" Judai shouted as he moved his left arm to protect himself. Yuma and Yuya were staring in amazement by the intensity of the duel. As the smoke lowered to their heels, Yusei and Atem smirked at one another.

"Since Shooting Quasar Dragon was destroyed, I get to summon Shooting Star Dragon from my Extra Deck!" Yusei shouted.

Shooting Star Dragon Att: Wind lvl.10 Atk: 3300 Def: 2500 Type: Dragon

"I end my turn, setting one card." Yusei declared. "And during the end phase, your Trapeze Magician returns."

Yusei: 4000 Hand: 1

"My turn, draw!" Yuya shouted as he then looked down at his hand. "I activate the normal spell, Allure of Darkness. With this, I can draw 2 cards however I must banish a DARK monster from my hand afterwards." Yuya explained, drawing 2 cards and then banishing Stargazer Magician. "Pendulum Scale Setting! Creation Magician & Destruction Magician!" Yuya shouts. "If I were to control more cards on my field than my opponent, Creation Magician's scale becomes 4. Therefore, Judai!" Yuya shouts, getting the curious attention of Judai. "There are only two duelists left to be attacked, Yusei with less cards on his field than me, and then there's you, Judai. Therefore, since we both have 3 cards on the field the scales are correct!" Yuya explains. Judai's body drops forward as his mouth was shaped as a rectangle.

"EH? ME!?" Judai said, depressed.

"Creation Magician has a scale of 8 and Destruction Magician has a scale of 3!"

Pendulum Summon~ Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my monsters!

"Appear now with your wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Att: Dark lvl.7 Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Type: Dragon

"Also, Performapal Silver Claw!" Yuya shouts as he grinned cheerfully.

Performapal Silver Claw Att: Dark lvl.4 Atk: 1800 Def: 700 Type: Beast

"Pendulum fusion!"

Level 8 Fusion Chant~ Chest-beating sage of the forest, become one with the mysterious dragon to create a new power! Fusion summon! Come forth, the ferocious dragon with luminous eyes! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!

Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Att: Earth lvl.8 Atk: 3000 Def: 2000 Type: Dragon

"Go Beast-Eyes, attack Judai's Flame Wingman! Helldive Burst!" Yuya shouted.

3000 vs. 2100

"I activate my face-down normal trap, Hero Barrier! With this, your monster's attack is negated."

"Tch. Turn end." Yuya declared.

Yuya: 2800 Hand: 1

"Well then, it's my turn. Draw." Atem declared as he then looked at his hand. "I activate the normal spell card, Bond between Teacher and Student. With this, if I have the Black Magician on the field, I can special summon the Dark Magician Girl…!" Atem shouts.

Dark Magician Girl Att: Dark lvl.6 Atk: 2000 Def: 1700 Type: Spellcaster

"Furthermore, if this is the only card in my hand, I can normal summon it without tribute! Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight!" Atem shouts.

Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight Att: Dark lvl.7 Atk: 2300 Def: 2100 Type: Warrior

"Yusei, you're the only one who hasn't been attacked yet. Go, Black Magician! Black Magic!" Atem shouted as he points towards Yusei's Shooting Star Dragon with his left index finger.

3500 vs. 3300

"Trap card open! Normal trap, Mirror Force! This card destroys all face-up attack position monsters my opponent controls!" Yusei shouted as he then smirked in triumph.

Atem then smirked. "Naïve! Because of the effect of Additional Magicians, my Black Magician cannot be destroyed by card effects." Atem explained.

"In that case, I use the effect of Shooting Star Dragon! When it's targeted for an attack, I can target the attacking monster, banishing my own dragon to end that battle." Yusei responded.

"I see; your actions are actually planned. Turn end." Atem declared, surprising Yusei as he realized that Atem had no backrow.

Atem: 4000 Hand: 0

"Yosh! My turn, draw!" Judai expressed cheerfully, looking at his hand. "I normal summon Tasuke Knight in face-up attack position!" Judai declared.

Tasuke Knight Att: Light lvl.4 Atk 1700 Def: 100 Type: Warrior

"Next, if this is the only card in my hand, it can be special summoned." Judai explained as he revealed Elemental Hero Bubbleman in his hand. "Come out, Bubbleman!" Judai exclaimed cheerfully.

Elemental Hero Bubbleman Att: Water lvl.4 Atk: 800 Def: 1200 Type: Warrior

"Now let's spice things up with xyz's!" Judai said, excited.

"Wai- My dimension again!?" Yuma said in disbelief.

"With Bubbleman and Tasuke Knight, overlay!" Judai shouted.

Rank 4 Chant~ Fiery sea serpent, bring your presence onto the battlefield and enflame our comrades with never ending strength!

"Xyz summon, Lavalval Chain!" Judai exclaimed with excitement.

Lavalval Chain Att: Fire Rank.4 Atk: 1800 Def: 1000 Type: Sea Serpent

"Why are you guys xyz summoning?" Yuma questioned as he looked at Atem, then Judai.

"You gotta admit, it is pretty useful." Judai replied as he gave a thumbs-up with his right hand. "Next, I use Lavalval Chain's effect! Once per turn, by detaching an xyz material, I can target one monster in my deck and send it to the graveyard!" Judai explained. "Then, battle! Yuya, I'm going to get my revenge! Flame Wingman attack Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Judai exclaimed as he pumps his left fist forward. Yuya looked left in shock.

"Oh no! I forgot; because of Skyscraper, Flame Wingman's ATK is increased to 3100!" Yuya exclaimed his surprise.

3100 vs. 3000

"That's not all! If he were to destroy a monster successfully by battle and send it to the graveyard, you take damage equal to that monster's original ATK!"

"My life points currently are 2800… so, I'll lose!?" Yuya spoke in utter shock.

"Go, Flame Wingman! Flame shoot!"

"AHHH!" Yuya screamed as he was engulfed in flames; his hair flying up.

Yuya: 2800-100=2700

The smoke cleared; to Judai's surprise, Yuya was still in the game. "What? Why didn't you take the effect damage?" Judai questioned. Yuya slowly stood up straight.

"Because of my counter trap, Trap of Board Eraser, which negates all effect damage dealt to me." Yuya explained.

"Turn end." Judai declared.

Judai: 4000 Hand: 0

"Next is my turn." Yuma declared. "Draw. I summon Gogogo Ghost again onto the field!" Yuma declares. "With its effect, I bring back Gogogo Golem!"

Gogogo Giant Att: Earth lvl.4 Atk: 2000 Def: 0 Type: Rock

Gogogo Golem Att: Earth lvl.4 Atk: 1800 Def: 1500 Type: Rock

"Now I overlay the two!" Yuma shouted.

Rank 4 Chant~ Appear, Numbers 39. My battle starts here. I entrust my wishes upon your white wings, Messenger of light, Kibou Hope!

Number 39: Utopia Att: Light Rank.4 Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Type: Warrior

" _Right now the one I have to get rid of the most is…!_ " Yuma looked over to Yusei, who in return, looked seriously at Yuma. "Let's go, Astral!"

"Yeah!" Astral replied. "Watashi to,"

"Ore de,"

"OVERLAY!" The two said in unison, Xyz Unison that is! "ZEXAL!" The two shouted epically as they stared down the Shooting Star Dragon. "I activate the normal spell, Rank-Up-Magic – Numeron Force. With this, I rank up Utopia! Chaos Xyz Change!"

Rank 5 Chant~ Appear, Chaos Numbers 39. Seize the victory shining in the future, overlapping thoughts, connected hearts shall change the world! Chaos Numbers 39, Kibou Hope Ray Victory!" Zexal shouted out epically.

Chaos Numbers 39: Kibou Hope Ray Victory Att: Light Rank.5 Atk: 2800 Def: 2500 Type: Warrior

"Hope Ray Victory attack Shooting Star Dragon! Because of Numeron Force, the effects of all other face-up cards on the field are negated!" Yuma shouts causing everyone else's eyes to widen in shock. "Then, when Hope Ray Victory declares an attack, no spell/traps can be activated until the end of the damage step and by detaching one xyz material, your monster's effect is negated and until the end of the damage step, my monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the opposing monster!" Zexal shouted heroically.

6100 vs. 3300

"Take this! Hope ken Victory slash!" Zexal shouts.

"AHHHH!" Unable to do anything, Yusei screamed, taking the damage like a boss.

Yusei: 4000-2800=1200

"Go, Gogogo Goliath! Finish him! Superior Earthcrash!" Zexal shouted.

"Face-down trap card open! Normal trap, Stardust Re-Spark!"

"What!? That card…!"

"When an opponent's special summoned monster declares a direct attack, if that monster's ATK is greater than my life points I can negate the attack and draw a card! Afterwards from my Extra deck or graveyard, I can special summon 1 'Stardust'!" Yusei shouted as he then smirked triumphantly.

"It's coming, his Ace monster!" Yubel spoke as Judai began to feel tense, a sweat drop forming on his right. Yuya stared in utter disbelief and Atem watched in amazement.

Level 8 Synchro Chant~ Gathering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!

Stardust Dragon Att: Wind lvl.8 Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Type: Dragon

"Tch. Gogogo Goliath's ATK isn't enough… Turn end." Yuma declared.

Yuma: 2800 Hand: 1

"Draw!" Yusei shouted. "I use the effect of Rush Warrior in my graveyard." Yusei mentioned as he revealed the very first card sent into his graveyard.

" _When did it get there…?_ " Yuma wondered.

" _The card sent to the grave by the effect of One for One…_ " said Judai as he stared intensely.

"With this, I can banish it to add a 'Synchron' from my graveyard back into my hand. Come, Quickdraw Synchron. Next I use Quickdraw's effect, discarding a monster to special summon it from my hand!" Yusei explained. Judai crossed his arms observantly; his eyes widened as he saw the monster sent to the graveyard.

" _This is bad…! That card is…!_ " Judai begun to feel tense.

Quickdraw synchron Att: Wind Lvl.5 Atk: 700 Def: 1400 Type: Machine

"While I control a tuner monster on the field I can special summon Bolt Hedgehog from my graveyard." Yusei explained.

Quillbolt Hedgehog Att: Earth lvl.2 Atk: 800 Def: 800 Type: Machine

"Tuning! Level 5 Quickdraw Synchron and level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog!" Yusei shouted.

Level 7 Synchro Chant~ Gathering feelings will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!

Nitro Warrior Att: Fire lvl.7 Atk: 2800 Def: 1800 Type: Warrior

"Quillbolt Hedgehog is banished when it leaves the field." Yusei explained. "Next I activate the Normal spell, Block Attack! This lets me choose one face-up attack position monster you control and lets me switch it to defense position. I choose your Gogogo Goliath, Yuma!"

"WHAT!?" Yuma spoke in shock as he saw his monster moving to defense position.

Def: 1200

"Now, Nitro Warrior attack Hope Ray Victory! At this time, if I used a spell card, once each turn my monster gains 1000 ATK during its next damage calculation! Blaze knuckle!" Yusei shouts.

3800 vs. 2800

"Not so fast! I activate the normal trap card, Wipespread Ruin! This card will destroy an attack position monster you control with the highest ATK. Say goodbye to Nitro Warrior!" Zexal said with a smirk on his face.

" **Sore wa dou kanna?** I use Stardust Dragon's effect! By releasing it, I can negate the activation of that card since it would 'destroy' a card on the field, and then that card is destroyed!"

"No way!" Zexal said in shock.

" _Victim Sanctuary_! Then, _Blaze Knuckle_!"

"AHH!" Zexal shouted as they flew back; slowly getting up afterwards.

Yuma: 2800-1000=1800

"After Nitro Warrior destroys a face-up monster, I can target one face-up defense position monster my opponent controls, switch it to attack position and attack again! Go, _Blaze Knuckle_!"

2800 vs. 2400

"AHHHH!" Yuma shouted in pain.

Yuma: 1800-400=1400

"I set one card. Turn end." Yusei announced.

Yusei: 1200 Hand: 0

"Draw!" Yuya shouts.

Pendulum Summon~ Swing once more, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my monsters!

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Att: Dark lvl.7 Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Type: Dragon

Performapal Silver Claw Att: Dark lvl.4 Atk: 1800 Def: 700 Type: Beast

"And one more, Performapal Warrior Tiger!" Yuya declared.

Performapal Warrior Tiger Att: Earth lvl.4 Att: 1700 Def: 500 Type: Beast-warrior

"With Warrior Tiger and Silver Claw, Overlay!" Yuya shouted.

Rank 4 Chant~ Fangs of deepest darkness, rise up against this foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Att: Dark Rank.4 Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Type: Dragon

"Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect! By detaching 1 xyz material, I target one face-up monster on the field; its ATK is halved and the halved amount is added to my monster!" Yuya shouted with a serious expression.

"WHAT!?" The other four duelists spoke in shock.

"I use the effect twice on Lavalval Chain! Treason Discharge!" Yuya shouted.

Lavalval Chain's ATK: 450

Dark Rebellion's ATK: 3850

"Next I activate Creation Magician's effect; once per turn I can target one level 5 or higher monster I control and 1 xyz monster I control. The rank of that xyz monster becomes the same as the other monster's level! Then, I use Creation Magician's effect. Once per turn I can target one xyz monster and change its ranks into levels!" Yuya explained causing everyone else's eyes to widen in shock. "With my two dragons I… OVERLAY!" Yuya shouted, losing control to his anger.

Rank 7 Xyz Pendulum Chant~ O heterochromatic-eyed dragon! Unleash your wrath to completely eradicate your defiant enemies! Xyz summon! Come forth, my Rank 7! Dragon whose eyes glitter with rage! Supreme King Black Dragon – Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon Att: Dark Rank.7 Atk: 3000 Def: 2500 Type: Dragon

"Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's effect; when this card is xyz summoned by using a Dragon-Type xyz monster as a material, this card can attack three times each battle phase." Yuya explained causing everyone else's eye to widen in shock. "Also, all monsters my opponent currently controls whose levels are 7 or lower is destroyed, and then the opponent takes 1000 damage for each monster destroyed by this effect!" Yuya shouts. Judai moved his left arm over his head as his Flame Wingman was destroyed with no effort.

"Flame Wingman…!" Judai shouted in worry.

Judai: 4000-1000=3000

"Someone finally managed to make me lose life points… This duel really is amazing!" Judai said as he then smirked cheerfully. Yuya clenched his right fist in frustration as his anger slowly subsided.

"This is… my Entermate Duel!" Yuya shouted. "Go, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon! Rebellious Wrath Strike Disobey!" Yuya shouted. His dragon's chin strikes onto the ground of the dimension they were in; colorful lights surrounded the dragon as it then striked Lavalval chan with its powerful chin.

3000 vs. 450

"I activate the effect of Tasuke Knight in my graveyard. If I have no cards in my hand when I'm attacked, I can special summon Tasuke Knight from my graveyard and end the battle phase!" Judai explained seriously as he raised his duel disk in a 90 degree angle, afterwards swinging his arm to his right as Tasuke Knight then reappeared on the field in defense position.

"When did he…!?" Yuya questioned, his eyes widening as he remembered that Tasuke Knight was detached from the xyz stack due to Lavalval Chain's effect. "I set a card. Turn end." Yuya declared.

Yuya: 2700 Hand: 0

"It's finally my turn." Atem noted. "Draw." He then observed his hand, afterwards glancing up onto the battlefield. " _Judai and Yuya are battling one another. Yusei and Yuma are doing the same… They've all been attacked… In the case which I would have no opponent to target… this card works well!_ " Atem determined. "I activate the normal spell, Card of Sanctity! With this, both players may draw until we each have 6 cards in our hand! However, because I do not have a designated opponent this round, only I draw 6 cards!" Atem declared with a smirk on his face. The other protagonists looked at him in utter shock.

"You're really something, nameless Pharaoh." Judai commented as he smiled with closed eyes.

"Because I have no designated opponent, I cannot attack. Therefore, I end my turn." Atem declared.

Atem: 4000 Hand: 6

Judai raised his right hand, apologetically. "Sorry about ruining your fun, Atem-san. But from here on, it'll be even more exciting!" Judai said as he then smirked cheerfully. "My turn, Draw!" Judai shouted excitedly. "I use Lavalval Chain's effect once more! Once per turn, by detaching an xyz material I can send one monster from my deck to the graveyard such as Elemental HERO Neos!" Judai exclaimed happily. Atem observed intensely. "Now I activate the normal spell card, Gift Draw (Fan-made)! By destroying 1 face-up spell card I control on the field, I can draw two cards!" Judai explained. "I'll destroy Skyscraper to draw two cards!" Judai then looked down at his hand and nodded with a smile on his face. "Okay! I normal summon Elemental HERO Shadow mist!" Judai declared.

Elemental HERO Shadow mist Att: Dark lvl.4 Atk: 1500 Def: 1000 Type: Warrior

"Now with Shadow mist and Tasuke Knight, Overlay!" Judai declared.

Rank 4 Chant~ Champion of this battle, lend your power to the HERO's of this generation and seize victory!

"Xyz summon! Heroic Champion – Excalibur!" Judai shouts triumphantly.

Heroic Champion – Excalibur Att: Light Rank.4 Atk: 2000 Def: 2000 Type: Warrior

"Excalibur's monster effect! Once per turn, by detaching 2 xyz materials from this monster, its original ATK doubles until the end of my opponent's next turn!" Judai expressed in excitement.

Excalibur's ATK: 2000x2=4000

"Furthermore, when Shadow Mist is sent to the graveyard, I can add 1 'HERO' from my deck into my hand! Come, Elemental Hero Blazeman!" Judai shouted as he revealed Blazeman in his hand. "Next I activate the normal spell card, O-Oversoul…! With this, I can revive a normal monster 'Elemental Hero' from my graveyard! Come, Neos!" Judai shouted epically.

Elemental HERO Neos Att: Light lvl.7 Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Type: Warrior

"At this point there are four Ace monsters on the field…" Yuya mumbled as he looked around curiously; he then looked over to Zexal whose head was down. "It's a shame; if only Yuma's Ace was also on the field…" Yuma then looked up with a smirk on his face.

"At this time, I activate my face-down normal trap, Xyz Reborn! With this, I target 1 xyz monster from my graveyard and special summon onto the field!" Yuma expressed cheerfully. The other protagonists smirked.

Rank 4 Chant~ Appear, Numbers 39. My battle starts here. I entrust my wishes upon your white wings, Messenger of light, Kibou Hope!

Number 39: Utopia Att: Light Rank.4 Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Type: Warrior

It was such an amazing scene; all five aces were now all on the field, all at the same time. Was it a miracle? No, it was fate.

 **Lavalval Chain** Att: Fire Rank.4 Atk: 1800 Def: 1000 Type: Sea Serpent

 **Heroic Champion – Excalibur** Att: Light Rank.4 Atk: 2000 to 4000 Def: 2000 Type: Warrior

 **Elemental HERO Neos** Att: Light lvl.7 Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Type: Warrior

 **Number 39: Utopia** Att: Light Rank.4 Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Type: Warrior

 **Nitro Warrior** Att: Fire lvl.7 Atk: 2800 Def: 1800 Type: Warrior

 **Stardust Dragon** Att: Wind lvl.8 Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Type: Dragon

 **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon** Att: Dark Rank.7 Atk: 3000 Def: 2500 Type: Dragon

 **Dark Magician** Att: Dark lvl.7 Atk: 2500 to 3500 Def: 2100 Type: Spellcaster.

"Battle!" Judai shouted, excited. "Excalibur attacks Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon! _Flame Divination Sword_!" Judai shouted.

4000 vs. 3000

"AHHH!" Yuya screamed as he took slight pain. "Odd-Eyes Rebellion!"

Yuya: 2700-1000=1700

"Since Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon was destroyed, I can destroy all other Pendulum cards in my Pendulum zones and then set this card itself into a Pendulum Zone." Yuya explained, startling Judai and surprising the others as well.

"Go, Lavalval Chain!" Judai shouted.

"Trap card open! Continuous trap, Call of the haunted! This card allows me to revive a monster in my graveyard. Come, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya shouted as he then smirked cheerfully.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Att: Dark lvl.7 Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Type: Dragon

"It won't do any good to destroy your Odd-Eyes since it can be Pendulum summoned back. I cancel my attack. Turn end." Judai declared.

Judai: 3000 Hand: 1

"My turn, draw." Zexal spoke unconfidently. " _What do I do? At this rate..."_ Yuma was at a lost for words. " _Yuma…_ " Astral spoke softly to his other being. Yuma looked back to his left curiously as the two were now in a black realm by their selves. " _I'm… Your comrades are here for you._ " Astral mentioned. Yuma smirked with closed eyes as he then opened them to look forward. "Yeah! Let's go, Astral!" The two then returned back into the white realm. "All my hopes into this one card… Draw!" Zexal looked at the drawn card, tears forming in his eyes as he smiled with parted lips. Zexal then looked up seriously. "I activate Rank-Up-Magic – The seventh one! With this, I can summon an Over Hundred Number's and then rank it up!" Zexal explains.

Rank 4 Chant~ Appear, Numbers 101! Unappeased soul placed aboard the Ark, arise from the abyss so deep not even light can reach it! Silent Honors Ark Knight!

Rank 5 Chant~ Guardian of souls that have yet to mature, become the dark knight and crush the light! Silent Honors Dark Knight!

Number C101: Silent Honor Dark Att: Water Rank.5 Atk: 2800 Def: 1500 Type: Aqua

"Dark Knight's effect! Once per turn I can target one special summoned monster my opponent controls and take control of it as Dark Knight's xyz material! _Dark Over Soul_!" Zexal shouts as Dark Knight's aura surrounded Nitro Warrior.

"Not so fast! I activate the normal trap card, Dark soul region (fan-made card); this card lets me target two monsters on the field with equal ATK. Both monsters are destroyed and then I gain life points equal to that same ATK." Yusei explained. "I destroy Nitro Warrior and Dark Knight!" Yusei declared.

Yusei: 1200+2800=4000

Zexal smirked, shocking Yusei. "You felt for it."

"What!?"

"When Dark Knight is destroyed while it has 'Ark Knight' as an xyz material, I can special summon Dark Knight back from the graveyard and then I gain 2800 life points!" Zexal shouted as he smirked.

Zexal: 1800+2800=4600

"Unfortunately, Dark Knight cannot attack during the turn it uses this effect. However…!" Zexal continued, surprising Yusei. "I reconstruct the overlay network with Utopia!"

Rank 5 Chant~ All of the power, in my hand. With your white wings, awaken in this world! Awaken the lost soldiers and fight for what's right!

"Xyz summon! Number S39: Utopia the lightning!" Zexal shouted.

Number S39: Utopia the lightning Att: Light Rank.5 Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Type: Warrior

"This card can be xyz summoned by using a Rank 4 'Utopia' xyz monster I control as an xyz material and its materials transfer to the lightning!" Yuma shouts. "Go, Utopia the lightning! Attack Stardust Dragon! _Lightning Freed Slash_!"

"At this time, when Utopia the lightning attacks, no cards or effects the opponent controls can be activated!" Astral shouted. Yusei's eyes widen in response.

"No way!" Yusei shouted in disbelief.

"That's not all! During damage calculation, while we have 'Utopia' as its xyz materials, we can detach two xyz materials from the lightning so until the end of the damage step its original ATK becomes 5000!" Zexal shouts. "Take this! _Lightning Double Freed Slash_!" Zexal shouted with pride.

5000 vs. 2500

"AAAAHHHHH!" Yusei screams as he is blown back tremendously by the wind. Slowly, Yusei then got up.

Yusei: 4000-2500=1500

"Turn end." Yuma declared.

Yuma: 4600 Hand: 0

"My turn, draw." Yusei looked down at his hand; his body beat up as his eyes widened in surprise. "I activate the normal spell, Miracle Synchro Fusion!" Yusei exclaimed, startling Judai slightly.

"Miracle Synchro fusion…?" Judai questioned.

"With this, I can banish fusion materials from my graveyard to fusion summon a fusion monster that lists a synchro monster as one of the fusion materials!" Yusei explains through his pain.

"What? The future evolved that much…?" Judai said in surprise.

"Synchro fusion! The light of a new bond, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste!" Yusei shouted.

Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste Att: Wind lvl.10 Atk: 3200 Def: 2000 Type: Dragon

Yusei then banished Stardust Dragon and Nitro Warrior, the fusion materials. "First, I use Level Eater's effect, reducing Draco-Equiste's level by 1 to special summon this from my graveyard!" Yusei declared.

Level Eater Att: Dark lvl.1 Atk: 600 Def: 0 Type: Insect

"Now I use Draco-Equiste's monster effect! Once per turn, by banishing a Dragon-Type synchro monster from my graveyard, Equiste gains its effects and name until the end of this turn! _Personified Evolution_!" Yusei shouted. "I now use Equiste's inherited skill from Shooting Star Dragon which I banished! I can check the 5 top cards of my deck; for each tuner revealed, my monster can attack that many times this turn!"

"What!?" Zexal said in shock. 3 tuners were revealed.

"Go, Draco-Equiste! Stardust Mirage!" Yusei declared as he points at Yuma's monsters, Utopia the lightning, Dark Knight, and at Yuma himself.

3200 vs. 2800

3200 vs. 2500

3200 vs. 3500

"AHH!" Zexal screamed in pain.

Yuma: 3500-3200=300

"Turn end." Yusei declared.

Yusei: 1500 Hand: 0

"My turn." Yuya declared seriously. "Draw!" Yuya expressed cheerfully. "I now activate the Pendulum effect of Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon; if I have no other Pendulum monsters in my other Pendulum Scale, I can set one from my deck once per turn! I set Timegazer Magician in my other scale!" Yuya expressed cheerfully. Atem's eyes widen in realization.

"Don't tell me…!?" Atem looked up to Yuya who then smirked.

Pendulum Summon~ Swing once more, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my monster!

"Destruction Magician!" Yuya shouted cheerfully.

Destruction Magician Att: Dark lvl.7 Atk: 2500 Def: 500 Type: Spellcaster

"Now I activate the normal spell, Polymerization from my hand!" Yuya announced happily.

Level 8 Pendulum Fusion Chant~ Wielder of mysterious powers, become the bright line in the eyes of the dragon! Fusion summon! Come forth! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!

Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Att: Dark lvl.8 Atk: 3000 Def: 2000 Type: Dragon

"During the turn Rune-Eyes was fusion summoned using a Pendulum summoned monster, this card is unaffected by my opponent's card effect and depending on the level of the spellcaster type material used for its fusion, it can attack that many times. Since Destruction Magician was a level 7 or higher, my monster can make up to 3 attacks per battle phase!" Yuya expressed cheerfully causing Judai's jaw to drop in depression.

"Go, Rune-Eyes! Destroy Judai-kun's favorite Neo's and Lavalval Chain!" Yuya declared.

3000 vs. 2500

3000 vs. 1800

"AAHHHH!" Judai screamed in pain.

Judai: 3000-1700=1300

"Turn end." Yuya declared as he looked down with eyes closed and a pleased smile which Atem noticed.

"What's wrong? You seem resigned." Atem noted. Yuya opened his eyes which now seemed watery as he looked up.

Yuya: 1700 Hand: 0

"This is… my limit." Yuya replied. "Honestly, I had fun dueling with everyone... If I was much stronger…" Yuya mumbled as he clenched his right fist in frustration. Atem smirked and nodded.

"Yuya-kun, we have received your will. Now, let me show you a field fitting for a god!" Atem spoke powerfully. Yuya looked up at Yugi, in wonder.

"A field fitting for a god…?" Yuya questioned.

"Draw!" Atem shouted. "I activate the normal spell, Pot of Greed! With this, I'm allowed to draw 2 new cards." Atem explained. "When I draw these cards I can special summon them, Watapon and Slifer's disciple (fan-made card)." Atem explained.

Watapon Att: Light lvl.1 Atk: 200 Def: 300 Type: Fairy

Slifer's disciple Att: Earth lvl.3 Atk: 1300 Def: 1000 Type: Zombie

"Slifer's disciple can be used as 2 tributes for any monster… Yes, even a God!" Atem shouted with pride. Yuya's eyes widened upon hearing the word 'God'.

"Could it be!?" Yuya spoke in shock.

"Yes! I release my Watapon and Slifer's disciple. Come, Osiris the Sky Dragon!" Atem shouted powerfully.

Osiris the Sky Dragon Att: Divine lvl. 10 Atk: ? to 5000 Def: ? to 5000 Type: Divine-Beast

"Slifer the exec- sky dragon gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each card in my hand; that's 5 total." Atem noted. "With this, I end my turn."

Atem: 4000 Hand: 5

"Yosh! My turn, draw!" Judai spoke cheerfully. "I normal summon Elemental HERO Blazeman in attack position!" Judai announced.

Elemental HERO blazeman Att: Fire lvl.4 Atk: 1200 Def: 1800 Type: Warrior

"When this card is normal or special summoned, I can target 1 'Polymerization' and add it into my hand." Judai explained as he then revealed 'Polymerization'. "Next I'll activate Polymerization! Check this out, one of my new HERO's!" Judai exclaimed excitedly.

Rank 8 Fusion Chant~ The HERO in the deepest depths of the Earth, under the shallow cave, waiting in slumber, awaken that soul & awaken into our lives!

"Fusion summon! Elemental HERO Escuridao!" Judai shouted epically.

Elemental HERO Escuridao Att: Dark lvl.8 Atk: 2500 to 3100 Def: 2000 Type: Warrior

"Go Escuridao! Finish off Yuya's Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! _Darkness Devastation_!" Judai shouted.

3100 vs. 3000

"AHHH!"

Yuya: 1700-100=1600

"Now, finish him off Excalibur! Extra Sword Burst!" Judai shouted.

"AHHH!"

2000 vs. 1600

Yuya: 1600-1600=0

Yuya fell comfortably on his back with his arms wide out and a sheepish smile on his face. "That was great!" Yuya exclaimed as he then stretched out. Yuya then looked over to his right at Zexal. Zexal smirked and gave him a thumbs-up with his right hand.

"Don't worry! Leave the rest to us!" Yuma exclaimed. Yuya nodded as Zexal then looked forward at the field. "My turn, draw!" Yuma shouted "I activate the normal spell card, Monster Reborn! Come back to the field, Kibou Hope!"

Number 39: Utopia Att: Light Rank.4 Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Type: Warrior

"Next I equip Zexal Weapon – Sleipnir Mail to Utopia! With this, Utopia gains 1000 ATK!" Zexal shouted triumphantly.

Utopia's Atk: 2500+1000=3500

"Go, Utopia attacks Draco-Equiste! Hope Ken Sleipnir Slash!" Yuma shouted.

3500 vs. 3200

"AHHH!" Yusei screamed as he took damage.

Yusei: 1500-300=1200

"Turn end…" Yuma declared; slightly wavering. *" _Why is it, I feel like he could make a comeback_ …" Yuma and Astral questioned.

Yuma: 300 Hand: 0

"Draw." Yusei looked at the card he drew and then smirked as he raised his right arm back. "All of my bonds into this card! I release Level eater! Advance summon, Salvage Warrior!" Yusei shouted.

Salvage Warrior Att: Water lvl.5 Atk: 1900 Def: 1600 Type: Warrior

"When this card is advanced summon, I can target 1 'Synchron' monster in my graveyard and special summon it! Come, Junk Synchron!" Yusei shouted.

Junk Synchron Att: Dark lvl.3 Atk: 1300 Def: 500 Type: Warrior.

"A level 8?" Yuma wondered causing Yusei to smirk.

"No, at this time I use Level Eater's effect, decreasing Salvage Warrior's level by 1 to special summon it!" Yusei shouted.

Salvage Warrior's lvl: 5 to 4

Level Eater Att: Dark lvl.1 Atk: 600 Def: 0 Type: Insect

"Tuning! Level 3 Junk Synchron and Level 4 Salvage Warrior!" Yusei declares.

Level 7 Synchro Chant~ Gathering anger becomes an entranced warrior born from a brutal god. Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro summon! Howl, Junk Berserker!

Junk Berserker Att: Wind lvl.7 Atk: 2700 Def: 1800 Type: Warrior

"Monster effect! By banishing a 'Junk' monster from my graveyard, I can target one monster you control and it permanently loses ATK equal to the original ATK of the banished monster! I banish Junk Synchron therefore your monster loses 1300 ATK! _Junk Barricade_!" Yusei shouted as he pointed at Utopia with his right index finger.

Utopia's ATK: 3500-1300=2200

"Battle! Junk Berserker attacks Utopia! _Berserk Knuckle_!" Yusei shouted.

2700 vs. 2200

"AHHHH!" Zexal screamed in pain as he took damage. However, he then smirked. "Thanks to ZW – Sleipnir Mail, whenever Utopia is destroyed by my opponent's card, Utopia is brought back onto the field!"

"What!?" Yusei said as his eyes widened in shock.

Number 39: Utopia Att: Light Rank.4 Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Type: Warrior

"Turn end…" Yusei declared.

Yusei: 1200 Hand: 0

Since Yuya was absent from the duel, it was now Atem's turn; he observed the field carefully. " _Yuma and Yusei are still fighting amongst one another, meaning…_ " Atem then looked over to Judai who then returned a serious glance. "Draw!" Atem shouted. "Here I come, Judai-kun!"

"Come, Atem-san!" Judai said with a smirk on his face.

"Osiris, destroy Judai-kun's Escuridao. And Dark Magician, finish off his Excalibur!" Atem shouted.

6000 vs. 3100

3500 vs. 2000

"Naïve, Atem-san! I use the effect of Electromagnetic Turtle in my graveyard!" Judai declared.

"I see; one of the monsters sent to the grave by Lavalval Chain's effects!" Atem said with a smirk on his face.

"By banishing this card from the graveyard, the battle phase ends!" Judai explained.

"I see. What a shame. I set a card. Turn end." Atem announced.

Atem: 4000 Hand: 5

"My turn, draw!" Judai shouted epically. "Yosh! Since this is the only card in my hand, I special summon it: Bubbleman!"

Elemental Hero Bubbleman Att: Water lvl.4 Atk: 800 Def: 1200 Type: Warrior

"Then I draw two cards!" Judai announced as he then looked at his drawn hand. "Yosh, I normal summon Elemental HERO Sparkman!" Judai shouted.

Elemental HERO Sparkman Att: Light lvl.4 Atk: 1600 Def: 1400 Type: Warrior

"Naïve, Judai-kun! When my opponent summons a monster in attack position, it loses 2000 ATK and if the summoned monster's ATK reaches zero, it is destroyed!"

"What!?" Judai looked up as his Sparkman was bombarded. Smoke filled the area. Atem's eyes widened when he saw Judai with a smirk on his face.

"I was waiting for that, Atem-san!" Judai exclaimed cheerfully. Atem was startled to see a new HERO had replaced Sparkman. "I activated the quick-play spell card, Mask change, changing the mask of my Sparkman to that of the same attribute, Masked HERO Koga!" Judai shouted. Koga was in face-up defense position.

Masked HERO Koga Att: Light lvl.8 Atk: 2500 Def: 1800 Type: Warrior

"That's still not enough!" Atem concluded.

"That's why I use Koga's effect! Once per turn, during either player's turn, I can banish a monster in my graveyard to choose one monster my opponent controls. The opponent's monster loses ATK equal to the original ATK of the banished monster! Ike, Neos!" Judai shouted, banishing his Neos whose spirit attacks Osiris, decreasing its ATK by 2500.

Slifer's ATK: 5000-2500=2500

"I switch Excalibur to defense position." Judai declared. "Now, go Escuridao! _Darkness Devastation_!" Judai shouted as Slifer then got destroyed.

3100 vs. 2500

Atem: 4000-600=3400

"You're good Judai, to finally make me take damage…" Atem complimented. Judai rubbed the bottom of his nose gently with his right forefinger.

"With this, I end my turn." Judai announced.

Judai: 1300 Hand: 0

"Draw!" Yuma shouted epically. "I activate the normal spell, Xyz regen! Now this card moves into Utopia's xyz pile! Now I reconstruct the overlay network with Kibou Hope!" Zexal shouted. Utopia changes into his armored form and goes down a reconstructed network.

Rank 4 Chaos Xyz Change chant~ Chaos Xyz Change! Show yourself, Chaos Numbers 39. The power of hope, the messenger that changes chaos into light, Kibou Hope Ray!

Number 39: Utopia Ray Att: Light Rank.4 Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Type: Warrior

"Now I use its monster effect! By detaching 1 xyz material, while I have 1000 life points or less, Hope Ray gains 500 ATK and 1 monster my opponent controls loses 1000 ATK. Yusei, I choose your Junk Berserker!" Zexal shouted causing Yusei's eyes to widen. "I use this effect two times! _Chaos charge_!"

Hope Ray's ATK: 2500+1000=3500

Junk Berserker's ATK: 2700-2000=700

"This is the end! _Hope ken Chaos slash_!" Zexal shouted triumphantly.

"I won't let you! I use the effect of Tasuke Knight in my graveyard, special summoning it onto my field to end the battle phase."

"T-Turn end…" Yuma announced.

Yuma: 300 Hand: 0

"Sorry; I couldn't finish it off Astral." Yuma admitted honestly. Astral shook his head.

"It's alright."

Yusei smirked. "Yuma, Zexal. You did a nice job." Yusei admitted. "My turn, draw." Yusei announced. "I normal summon Steam Synchron in face-up attack position! Tuning! Level 3 Steam Synchron, level 4 Tasuke Knight & Level 1 Level Eater!" Yusei shouted.

Level 8 Chant~ Flashing ray that splits the sea of stars, shake our very souls and roar through the world! Synchro summon! Stardust spark Dragon!

Stardust Spark Dragon Att: Light lvl.8 Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Type: Dragon

Zexal smirked. "I see; that is your spirit; of course you'd want to finish this with pride and… alongside your _favorite monster_!

"Go Junk Berserker, destroy his Hope Ray!" Yusei shouted. Junk Berserker then destroyed Hope Ray. Afterwards, Stardust Spark Dragon flied up, radiating the sky with its wings. "Go, Stardust Spark Dragon! _Lightray Sonic_!" Yusei shouted.

2500 vs. 300

Yuma: 300-2500=0

Zexal lied back down on the ground. "Phew, that was a nice duel. Yusei, go beat our senpai-tachi!" Zexal spoke as he looked left and gave Yusei a thumbs-up with his left hand. Yusei smiled and nodded in reply.

"With this I end my turn." Yusei declared. Judai and Atem were smiling at him.

"My turn, draw." Atem said as he then looked at his drawn hand. "I activate the normal spell, Thousand Knives! Judai-kun, I'll destroy your Escuridao!" Atem shouted with a smirk on his face.

"I see. In that case, I use Koga's effect, banishing Blazeman from my graveyard to make your Dark Magician lose 1200 ATK!" Judai shouted as he then smirked through the destruction of his Escuridao.

Dark Magician's ATK: 3500-1200=2300

"Dark Magician, destroy Judai-kun's Koga!" Atem shouted. Judai moved his right arm over his head in a protective manner as his Koga got destroyed; leaving him a defense position Bubbleman and Excalibur on the field. "I set a card. Turn end." Atem declared.

"Well then, it's my turn!" Judai shouts as he then drew a card. "Yosh, I activate the normal spell card, Miracle Fusion! I banish Elemental HERO Flame wingman and Elemental HERO Sparkman! Fusion summon, Elemental HERO Shining Flare wingman!" Judai shouted epically with his left fist pumped into the air.

Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman Att: Light lvl.8 Atk: 2500 Def: 2100 Type: Warrior

"Shining Flare Wingman gains 300 ATK for each Elemental HERO in my graveyard!" Judai shouted with a smirk on his face.

Shining Flare wingman's ATK: 2500+1500=4000

Judai smiled. "Yusei, let's finish this epically. Shining Flare wingman, defeat Yusei's Stardust Spark Dragon! Shining Shoot!" Judai shouted.

"At this time I use Stardust Spark Dragon's effect! _Reactive shine_! Once per turn, during either player's turn, I can target one face-up card on the field and it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects once per turn! Go, Stardust Spark Dragon! _Lightray Sonic_!" Yusei screamed, along with Judai as the two are then engulfed in a white light blasting their bodies.

4000 vs. 2500

"AHHHH!" Yusei screamed in defeat, unable to keep up to Judai. The white light cleared. Yusei is defeated, however he looked up at the glorious form of his Stardust Spark Dragon still being alive until its form and Junk Berserker's disappeared and Yusei's body fell forward with his right cheek gently hitting the surface of whatever realm this was. "Hehe…" He laughed gently as he then smirked with closed eyes, admitting his defeat. Yusei opened his eyes to look at Judai who smiled to him in response. "Win." Yusei spoke in a friendly manner. Judai gave Yusei a thumbs-up with his right hand in response. Judai then smiled at Atem who smiled back in response.

Yusei: 1200-1200=0

"With this, I end my turn." Judai spoke. Atem and Judai then turned their bodies to face each other.

Judai: 1300 Hand: 0

"Draw." Atem spoke. "I activate the normal spell card, Diffusion Wave-Motion! By paying 1000 of my life points, I choose one level 7 or higher spellcaster-Type monster I control…"

Atem: 3400-1000=2400

"This turn, only that monster can attack & it must attack all monsters my opponent controls, once each! Black Magician…!" Atem shouted fiercely. Judai looked up, confused.

"That doesn't benefit unless its ATK is greater than Shining Flare Wingman's though…" Judai mumbled in confusion. Atem smirked.

"I set a card and then activate the equip spell card, Magic formula!" Atem spoke. Judai's eyes widened.

"That card…!"

"This card gives the equipped monster 700 ATK…!" Atem explained in triumph.

Dark Magician's ATK & DEF: 3500+700=4200

Atem smirks. "With this, I'll be able to destroy all of your monsters. Battle! Black Magician, _Black Magic_!"Atem shouted "Destroy Excalibur, Bubbleman and… Shining Flare Wingman!"

4200 vs. 2000 DEF

4200 vs. 1200 DEF

4200 vs. 4000 ATK

"AHHH!" Judai shouted, covering his head with both arms as smoke swarmed the area.

Judai: 1300-200=1100

"Turn end." Atem declared.

Atem: 2400 Hand: 2

"M-My turn…" Judai spoke weakly; his legs were bent and he felt numb as his hand slowly moved over his deck.

"Don't give up!" A person shouted encouragingly at Judai. Judai looked back to his right curiously, seeing that it was Yuya.

"That's right! If you give up, it's all over!" Yuma shouted.

"Don't give up! Believe in the bonds that brought you here!" Yusei shouted.

"Bonds…" Judai mumbled those same words as he then looked up with eyes filled with determination. "That's right… I can't give up! Draw!" Judai shouted; his eyes widened as he saw the card he drew. Judai then smirked as he looked at Atem. "I activate the normal spell, Parallel World fusion!"

"Parallel… World fusion?" Atem questioned.

"With this card, I can return monsters from my banish zone listed on a fusion monster, into my deck and then from my extra deck, I special summon the fusion monster!" Judai explained.

"What!?"

"I fuse Elemental HERO Avian & Burstinatrix together!" Judai shouted.

Fusion level 8 chant~ The Great winds are brought onto this battlefield. Come, hero of the great winds!

"Fusion summon! Elemental HERO Great Tornado!" Judai shouted.

Elemental HERO Great Tornado Att: Wind lvl.8 Atk: 2800 Def: 2200 Type: Warrior

"When Great Tornado is fusion summoned, all stats of my opponent's monsters are halved! _Great dividend_!"

Atem's eyes widened as his Dark Magician's upper body slowly started to sag forward.

Dark Magican's ATK & DEF: 4200/2=2100 2100/2=1050

"Go! Great Tornado attacks your Dark Magician! _Last of the Wind_!" Judai shouted. Atem moved his right arm over his head to protect himself from the smoke.

2800 vs. 2100

"However, if Magic formula is sent to the graveyard, I gain 1000 life points." Yugi explained while slowly lowering his arm.

Yugi: 2400-700=1700, 1700+1000=2700

"With this, I end my turn." Judai declared as he then smiled in relief and in joy.

" _ **You're good, Judai-kun.**_ " A voice similar to Atem's spoke, startling Judai and the other three protagonists. The millennium puzzle shined, switching with the soul dwelling within the puzzle.

"Here it is; the successor of the king of games, Yugi." Yubel said to Judai whose expression became tense as he slowly nodded. Judai's eyes glowed as Yugi smiled at him; he was now the one to control the body.

"Aibou (Partner)…" Atem spoke out to Yugi within the millennium puzzle. Yugi looked back. "Sorry, other me. I couldn't help it; I just felt the urge to defeat a strong duelist." Yugi explained. Atem smiled and nodded. "Go for it!" Atem's spirit disappeared as Yugi then looked forward seriously. "It's my turn, draw!" Yugi then looked down at his hand. "Gandora!" Atem voiced out his surprise, however, only he and Yugi could hear what he had said. Atem smiled. "Heh… How are you going to use it, Aibou?" Atem wondered whole-heartedly. Yugi smiled as his expression then became tense once more. "I activate my face-down normal spell, double summon. With this, I'm allowed to summon an additional time this turn." Yugi explained.

" _What is he…?_ " Judai questioned. His eyes widened in realization.

"I normal summon Double Coston in face-up attack position!" Yugi shouted seriously.

Double Coston Att: Dark lvl.4 Atk: 1700 Def: 1600 Type: Zombie

"This card can be treated a 2 tributes for the tribute summon of a DARK monster." Yugi explained causing everyone else's eyes to widen in shock.

"Could it be!?" Yusei questioned.

"Dragon dwelling in the darkness, emerge in a new light, and, claim victory once more! Advance summon, Gandora the Dragon of Destruction!" Yugi shouted powerfully with all his might.

Gandora the Dragon of Destruction Att: Dark lvl.8 Atk: 0 Def: 0 Type: Dragon

"Next I activate my face-down continuous trap, Call of the Haunted. Revive, Dark Magician!" Yugi shouted.

Black Magician Att: Dark lvl.7 Atk: 2500 Def: 2100 Type: Spellcaster.

"Yugi's favorite two aces…" Judai noted.

"Next, I use Gandora's effect! By paying half of my life points… all other cards on the field are destroyed!" Yugi explained causing everyone's eyes to widen in shock.

"WHAT!?" Judai shouted in shock. Explosions occurred near each card on the field and smoke filled the area. Judai had his right arm over his head with his eyes closed. As the smoke cleared he slowly opened his eyes and to his surprise, Dark Magician was still on the field alongside Gandora! "What's going on!?" Judai questioned.

"I activated this trap, continuous trap card, At the End of God's World (fan-made card)." Yugi explained.

"At the End of God's World…?" Judai questioned.

"When I am to use Gandora's effect, I can chain this card; it cannot be destroyed by card effects. All monsters I control are unaffected by Gandora's effects and Gandora's original ATK permanently becomes 2100. If I were to use Gandora's effect this turn, due to the effect of 'At the End of God's World', I can only attack with Gandora this turn, however it gains 300 ATK for each card on the field destroyed by its effect. Also, if any, I have to choose one of my opponent's banished level 5 or higher monster that was summoned from the extra deck and return it to their graveyard; I choose your Flame Wingman, Judai-kun. Go, Gandora! _Boundless Giga Rays_!" Yugi shouted. "Direct attack Judai-kun!"

2400 vs. 1100

Judai smirked. "Heh! I don't think so! I activate the effect of Necro Gardna in my graveyard! By banishing it, I end that battle!" Judai explained. Yugi gritted his teeth.

"Turn end."

Yugi: 1200 Hand: 1

"My turn, draw!" Judai looked down and then smiled. "I activate my second Miracle fusion! I banish Elemental HERO Blazeman, Bubbleman and Shadow Mist to form… Elemental HERO Core!" Judai shouted epically.

Elemental HERO Core Att: Earth lvl.9 Atk: 2700 Def: 2200 Type: Warrior

"Go, Elemental HERO Core! Destroy Gandora! _Earth Grand Wave_!" Judai shouted as Gandora then exploded.

2700 vs. 2400

Yugi: 1200-300=900

"Gandora!" Yugi shouted as he then gritted his teeth while looking at Judai, tensely.

"Main phase 2. At this time, at the end of the battle phase, if Core was attacked or conducted an attack, I can target 1 monster on the field and destroy it! Black Magician!" Judai shouted. Yugi's eyes widened as he then moved his left arm up to protect himself. Yugi then moved his arm down to look up.

"Black Magician!" Yugi shouted. Yugi then smiled as he looked over to Judai. " _Good, Judai-kun!_ "

"I end my turn." Judai announced.

Judai: 1100 Hand: 0

"At the end of the turn Gandora was destroyed, I can destroy 'At the End of God's World' to draw one card." Yugi explained. "My turn, draw." Yugi then looked down, startled at the card he drew. Yugi smirked as he then looked up at Judai. "I activate the normal spell… Monster Reborn!" Judai's eyes widened.

"What!?"

"Revive, Black Magician!" Yugi shouted.

Black Magician Att: Dark lvl.7 Atk: 2500 Def: 2100 Type: Spellcaster

"Then I equip Black Magician with the equip spell, Endless Wings. By paying life points until I have at least 300 life points left, Black Magician gains ATK equal to double the amount of life points I paid. I paid 600 life points, so Black Magician gains 600 ATK!" Yugi shouted.

Yugi: 900-600=300

"Furthermore, any monster it battles has its effect negated while it's on the field!" Yugi explained as he then smirked. "Go, Black Magician! _Black Magic_!"

Dark Magician's ATK: 2500+1200=3700

3700 vs. 2700

"I activate Elemental HERO Core's effect! Once per turn when this card is target for an attack, I can double its ATK until the end of the damage step!"

"I told you didn't I? Your monster's effects are useless!" Yugi said with a smirk on his face. Judai's eyes widened upon realization as his monster was then destroyed in an explosion.

"AHHHH! Judai shouted as he took the hit like a boss; his body fell back and his back hit the ground. He gasped for air.

Judai: 1100-1000=100

"Turn end. At the end of my turn, Endless Wings returns to the deck, therefore Black Magician's stats are returned to normal." Yugi explained seriously.

Yugi: 600 Hand: 0

Yugi looked forward curiously upon seeing Judai's slowly rising figure. Judai chuckled, lighting a smile up on Yugi's face and the others. Judai then looked up with a smile on his face. "Yugi-san, I'll win this!" Judai declared cheerfully. Atem's spirit appeared once more.

"Come, Judai-kun!" Yugi and Atem said in unison, anticipating and waiting for the thrill to show up on Judai's turn.

"When Elemental HERO Core was destroyed, I was allowed to special summon 1 Level 8 or lower 'Elemental HERO' Fusion monster! The one I chose was… Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" Judai exclaims passionately.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman Att: Wind Lvl.6 Atk: 2100 Def: 1200 Type: Warrior

" _Why…? He could have just summoned Shining Flare Wingman…_ " Yugi's eyes widened upon realizing why Judai made that decision. "I see; it is his favorite' card" Yugi determined as he then looked up at Judai with a smile on his face.

" _All I can do is bet it on this one card..._ Draw!" Judai's eyes went up happily as he saw the card he drew.

I activate the normal spell card, Return of the land! With this card, I can target 1 field spell in my graveyard and activate it on the field! Field spell, Skyscraper!" Judai shouted heroically. "Now, battle! Flame Wingman attacks Black Magician! At this time, if an 'Elemental HERO' battles a monster whose ATK is higher, the Elemental HERO gains 1000 ATK during the damage step! Go, Flame Wingman! Skydive Scorcher!" Judai shouted HEROically.

3100 vs. 2500

" _At this rate I'll lose…!_ " Yugi determined. "I activate the monster effect of Kuriboh in my hand! By discarding Kuriboh, battle damage I take from that battle becomes zero!" Yugi shouted; afterwards sighing in relief. Judai smirked.

"Flame Wingman's effect!"

"What!?"

"After it destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, the opponent takes damage equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster! Take this! _**Flame shoot**_!" Judai shouted. Yugi looked up, only to be blasted in the face, in flames.

Yugi: 1100-1100=0

Winner: **JUDAI** _…!_

"Gotcha! That was a fun duel!" Judai expressed happily. Yuya, Yuma & Yusei applauded in congratulation. Judai walked over to Yugi, helping him get up.

"You all fought well." Yugi admitted with a smile on his face.

"Man! But to think one of us would actually beat Yugi-san! Wow, it was amazing!" Yuma expressed his excitement to which the others chuckled to.

"You two were so strong; Yugi-san, Judai." Yusei spoke.

"You're not bad yourself, Yusei! Wow, that battle between you and Yuma was intense! I wish I could have seen more!" Judai expressed excitedly.

"No way! I felt too exhausted from all that!" Yuma shouted tiredly with a sigh as everyone else laughed.

"It was quite interesting, the match between you and Yuya as well." Atem mentioned as he was now in possession and facing Judai. Judai's and Yuya's face blushed red, nervously.

"W-Well yeah; it was an Entertainment duel!" The two expressed with huge smiles on their faces. They looked at each other, startled by their unison as they then giggled. The others looked at them, smiling.

"I can see your evolution, Yuya-kun." Yugi said as he then faced Yuya who rubbed the back of his head nervously with his right palm.

"Well yeah; after seeing that battle between you and Judai… I know I still got ways to go…" Yuya mumbled nervously.

"Don't worry! We'll help you!" Judai mentioned cheerfully. Yuya looked over to Judai and nodded his head with closed eyes and a huge smile.

"Mhm! Thanks everyone!" The five protagonists then began to converse about the duel and of simpler subjects. Yuya smiled. " _The Nameless Pharaoh, Yubel, the Crimson Dragon, and Astral… I see; everyone has a spirit to help them don't they?_ " Yuya felt slight envy towards the others. However, that wouldn't stop him from completing his Entermate duel…! Through his own style! It was at that time that Yuto appeared at Yuya's right shoulder, smiling back at him.

"Huehue. It seems like you completed the task." _The Voice_ had spoken to Yuya. Yuya eye's widened as he felt a sudden change in the dimensions. However, only Yuya seemed to notice the change, as the other four protagonists were still talking to each other casually.

"Who are you!?" Yuya shouted with an angry expression. Yuya's eyes widened, feeling a split in his heart. Yuya looked right, surprised to see Yuto's physical figure. "Yuto…!" Yuya said in shock. _What was going on!?_

"Ho~ to think that you would separate... I see that your confusion is causing that… My identity… that's something you don't need to know; not yet…" _The voice_ responded. Yuya and Yuto looked forward. Yuto with a frantic expression and Yuya with a shocked one.

"Not yet?" Yuya questioned. Yuya moved his left arm up in a protective manner as a white light flashed in front of him and engulfed his whole body while Yuto's soul went back into Yuya's body. "Uahhh!" Yuya screamed hectically.

"Now… you will complete the other task for me." _The voice_ spoke in the white realm where Yuya was no longer there.

When the presence of the voice and Yuya was no more, the four protagonists then looked forward seriously; their expressions becoming darker as their eyes seemed to glow, with Judai's actually glowing. "Saa… I say we get this started." Judai muttered seriously.

 _To be continued…?_

Preview of the 3rd scenario! (Big giant hiatus so don't expect an update any time soon, please!)

Yuya travels to the world of GX. Everything seems normal… or so that's what Yuya thought. What is going on in this world? Conflicts!? Fusion!? Old faces are met… but are they Yuya's allies or just a stepping stone for…?

End of preview. X3 (I know; it's unbearable)

* * *

And now… an Omake! Imagine your favorite characters… as chibis!

- _ **Omake start**_ -

Yuya was walking forward within a white realm, with a huge smile on his face. "Sakaki Yuya…" _The voice_ spoke, startling Yuya and getting his attention.

"W-What could it be O' great one?" Yuya asked with a sweat drop on his face. An orb of light floated towards Yuya. Its shine caused Yuya to close his eyes; when he opens them again he's surprised to see… Anzu (Tea Gardener)!

"Anzu! It was you all along!?" Yuya said in confusion and with slight relief.

"That's right; I am Anzu… your friend." _The voice_ \- Uhh… 'Anzu' replied. Anzu back flips into the air, surprising Yuya. Anzu's body glows white in midair causing Yuya to close his eyes once more. When Yuya reopened his eyes, he was surprised to see… Honda (Tristan) this time! Yuya smiled.

"Tristan! So it was you!" Yuya expressed cheerfully at Tristan who was currently smiling for some odd reason.

"That's right! I am Tristan!" _The voice_ explained uneasily, causing Yuya to sweat drop.

"Don't tell me… you're not Tristan either?" Yuya asked blatantly. _The voice_ sweat drops.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Sakaki Yuya!"

"See? That! The Tristan I know wouldn't call me by my full name!"

"O-Oh really? Hahaha! Sorry about that, Sakaki-kun!" _The voice_ replied causing Yuya to smile triumphantly as he points at Tristan with his right index finger.

"You make it sound natural, but… it was all a lie!" Yuya shouted with a smirk on his face.

"Eh?"

"I don't even know 'Tristan'!" Yuya shouted.

"Wait, then how do you know Anzu?" _The voice_ questioned.

"From the *bridged!" Yuya declared nobly.

"I see. In that case…" _The voice_ spoke as its voice got more mature and manlier. _The voice_ glowed white and change into Jounouchi's (Joey's) figure.

"What's with the 'Lord of the Red' costume?" Yuya questioned. On the contrary however, Joey's expression was quite serious.

"I came from the future. In the future, our land is wasted; invaded by dragon species until there remained a few human species. In order to put an end to it, I have come to the past to gather comrades to fight off against the Supreme Black Dragon King." Joey declared; his voice was oddly deeper in this so called 'future' of his. Surprisingly enough, Joey DID look older and more handsome. Could this have been an _alternate reality_?

"S-Sounds difficult but… that's all a lie isn't it?" Yuya asked casually. Joey points his sword at Yuya, scaring him. "W-Whoa! Calm down, Jounouchi-kun!"

"If you don't believe me, follow me." Jounouchi spoke calmly as he then lowered his sword and walked past Yuya's left. Yuya sweat drops.

"I don't like this kind of Jounouchi…" Yuya mumbled as he then turned around to follow Jounouchi. The two reached a place near a volcano with cracks on the ground that had molten lava flowing through them. A dragon and wyvern fly past Yuya and Jounouchi, scaring Yuya as Jounouchi continued walking forward calmly.

"This world has been invaded by a race once unknown to us humans. Now, with the powers granted to us by the gods, we will defeat these invaders!" Jounouchi shouted as he raised his sword in his right hand; walking past Yuya. Jounouchi then turned around and lowered his sword as Yuya sweat drops.

"That's a nice story but… aren't you overdoing it?" Yuya questioned.

"It's you!" Jounouchi shouted, confusing Yuya.

"Eh?"

"Your so called ' _Four Dimension_ ' dragons have caused a distortion in the space time continuum!"

"Uhh… What?"

"Now Yuya, duel!" Jounouchi shouted as his sword changed into a red duel disk with a similar scheme to the Red Stone of Legend. With no choice, Yuya, in confusion, activated his duel disk.

DUEL!

"I normal summon Red-Eyes Black Chick in face-up attack position!" Jounouchi shouts seriously.

Red-Eyes B. Chick Att: Dark lvl.1 Atk: 800 Def: 500 Type: Dragon

"Next I use its effect! By releasing this card, I special summon from my hand, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Jounouchi shouted.

"Eh!? That was fast!" Yuya shouted in disbelief.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon Att: Dark lvl.7 Atk: 2400 Def: 2000 Type: Dragon

"Next I activate the normal spell card, Inferno Fire Blast! While I have a 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' on the field, you take 2400 damage!"

"No way!" Yuya shouted as he then gets burned.

Yuya: 4000-2400=1600

"This is totally unfair…" Yuya mumbled.

"What is!?" Jounouchi shouted angrily.

"You do know that if I had _Effect Veiler_ or _Yuki Usagi_ you would have been screwed right?" Yuya asked.

Jounouchi's stoic expression remained 'stoicy'. "…"

 _Scenes later…_

"Go, Black Dragon Archfiend! _**Shakunetsu no Darkness Burst**_!" Jounouchi shouted.

"No way!" Yuya shouted as he was blown away from the impact of the meteor hitting the molted ground.

Yuya: 0

Yuya was now on his butt, trying to get up as his eyes were closed in pain. Yuya then opened his eyes, surprised to see Jounouchi lending out his right hand. "Now stand up, chosen one."

"Eh? Chosen one…?" Yuya questioned further as he grabbed Jounouchi's hand and got up.

"That's right; you must complete these tasks." Jounouchi muttered. Suddenly Jounouchi's body glows white causing Yuya to close his eyes and move his right arm over his head in a protective manner. When the light was gone, Yuya opened his eyes and lowered his arm.

"You are…!" Yuya shouted as his eyes widened in surprise. "Why are YOU here!?" Yuya questioned in shock.

"For now, you do not need to know." The voice spoke as he then shined and turned back into its form of an orb of light.

"You're going to do that!?" Yuya questioned. The orb turned around, supposedly, and starts moving away. "Wait!" Yuya shouted. The orb stopped its movement. "Who are you really…?" Yuya questioned.

"You have already seen my true form… Whether you believe it or not is up to you to decide." The orb spoke as it then walks away. Yuya fell on his knees in despair.

"I have… already seen your true form?" Yuya's eyes searched about on the ground endlessly, for nothing in particular. He was at a loss. Yuya hits the ground with his fists, in frustration. He closed his eyes shut. "I don't remember…!"

* * *

 _Author's Note: Hello. I am Silvernet. I am fairly new at uploading Fanfic stories, however, I have been writing for quite some time now…_

 _For each scenario, I will explain my reasons as to why each duel ended that way they did. My reasons for these dueling results_ … Okay, most of you are probably wondering, "Why didn't Yusei win!?" Well, that's because of the idea that Senpai (Elder) beats Kouhai (Minor). The only character to have a duel against the first original King of Duelists, Atem/Yugi, was Judai, so it made sense for this to be his comeback duel, even if he pulled out a card he normally wouldn't use (Ahem, mainstream~). Judai has matured since and his deck has evolved AFTER facing Yugi's deck. Yusei is older, however he hasn't faced as much casualties as Yugi/Atem has, and Judai. In terms of dueling and handling situations, Atem/Yugi definitely has the greater approach on those things. Yuma, Yuma… Maybe some of you wonder why he was able to beat Yuya; since why he couldn't beat Yusei is kind of blatant... Let's admit it; Yuma's deck is not terrible. It's just his skills that don't make it work; using cards like "Photon Thrasher" with "Gagagas'" will increase the deck's efficiency, severely. The reason why Yuya was the first to lose was because… he still hasn't reached adulthood yet like the other protagonists and he hasn't even evolved completely yet (2 more seasons to go)! If Yuya beated Yuma, Yuma sure would have spent two series (6 whole seasons) not knowing the basics to dueling… Also, as of the latest update to this story, Yuya's deck is officially capable of beating Nekroz now! Oh, how I love ranting about Nekroz when I haven't even used them. Lol.

Now that I've finally finished editing this 38-page battle royale, on June 27th, I have to say that this was the longest chapter I've had to edit, being the fact that the web browser kept closing on me whenever I was close to finishing this thing.

Originally, I was planning on having each separate protagonist have their own stories which would then lead to each event happening in this story afterwards. However, I decided that that was too much work, so I let it slide. It was also the reason why each protagonist was viewed on the individual's screens at the beginning of this fanfic. Though that would have made for a good build up, even making it possible to understand how each dimension is significantly different from the one's we're used to, I decided to make things more simpler and more of a mystery. X3 I may post polls on my profile page so be sure to check that out.

Which duelists would you like to see duel next in a 5-way battle royale, with 1 person each from a different era for scenario 2? Also, _The voice_ is someone we (or I) know in the Yugioh franchise, but who could it be? Write down your opinions of _The voice_ , please! Remember, the character that _The Voice_ may be is not restricted to important/side/bad characters. Suggestions are more beneficial in the reviews, everyone! :D

If you liked the story so much, why don't you follow and favorite the thing for once? 3

 _Wow, unnecessary, unintentional rhyming._

* * *

 **Cards of the Week** : (Because we all need one; a hero to save us just in time. 3)

 **Elemental HERO Core** Att: Earth lvl.9 Atk: 2700 Def: 2200 Type: Warrior

3 "Elemental HERO" monsters

Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways.

1-Once per turn, when this card is targeted for an attack: You can make this card's ATK become double its current ATK until the end of the Damage Step.

2-At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can target 1 monster on the field; destroy it.

3-When this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 Level 8 or lower "Elemental HERO" Fusion Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, ignoring its Summoning conditions.

 **Elemental HERO Flame Wingman** Att: Wind lvl.6 Atk: 2100 Def: 1200 Type: Warrior

"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"

Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways.

1-When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard.

* * *

Anyways, these are some other stories I have uploaded, so check them out if any of them perk your interest.

 **Sword Art Online – Side B** : Seichirou Kirie and Seichirou Kirika, two siblings who are unfortunately brought into the world of Sword Art Online, however, not before overcoming certain hardships. Also, not to their liking, they seemed to have earned the title of 'cheaters' from the game creator, Kayaba Akihiko. However, is this true?

 **Death Game!? Again?** : A story based on Tigersight's fanfiction, "Death Game?" which is based on the anime, "Sword Art Online". This follows the unseen adventures of Rei and Rai! Then, even more characters are introduced!

 **Next** are some interesting Yugioh stories that I have been following, written by great authors. You might want to check them out! _Publicity, publicity!_

"Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-VOC" by _OPFan37_ – I have yet to finish reading through the whole thing, but, it's definitely an interesting read!

"Yu-Gi-Oh! Mark of Death" by _ThatLoneAvenger –_ I can see why Master of Anime224 was rather intrigued by this piece. A great setup and definitely leaves the reader wanting more! _Particularly me… I want more!_

"Yu-Gi-Oh! Realirty's curtain" by _Master of Anime224_ – Definitely devotes itself to the greater aspects of the city which we are introduced to! While it may have several mysteries to solve, let us find the answers with our knucklehead friend, Yukaro, the great all-mighty one!

"The Parallel Pendulum of Time" by ghost83 – Let's just say that this is a mishap within the story of Arc V. A very creative idea if Dennis did not exist in the Arc V universe. However, something _greater_ is at stake. Read it to find out more on the interesting details! Kyaa!

"Yu-gi-oh Arc-V: Yuya's Alternate Beginning" by _tigerkim1027_ – The way the duels are written are rather simplistic, and that's what I like a lot within this story. Aside from the fact that this story is about an AU Yuya! I won't spoil the fun! It's only just beginning! Actually, a new arc is about to start, so… read it! Definitely!


	2. Chapter 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Tag Force Special

Extra chapter 2: E-HERO (Anime) vs. E-HERO (Manga) vs. Masked HERO

 _ **Who will win!?**_

 _Author's note:_ So, in commemoration to Miyata Yuma and Yuki Judai, who are great HERO players (I love them both), I'm going to have them duel one another! Also, I'm saddened by the fact that Yuma now uses Lightsworns in Tag force special… Anyways, Judai will be using his original HERO's which he is used to, while Yuma will be using the manga HERO's. *shiku shiku* By the way, this does not necessarily mean that they will only use cards that were present in their deck, and vice versa. As for the _pure_ Masked HERO's… shall we introduce Red hat, Konami?

 _ **Story start!**_

Judai vs. Yuma vs. Red hat, Konami

" _DUEL!_ " The three duelists shouted as they activated their duel disks in front of them. They were separated in a huge triangle. Judai spreads his opening hand with a smile on his face; he then looked over seriously to Konami, at his right, and then Yuma, at his left. The three did rock-paper-scissors; their first match was a tie. In the second match, Judai won. In the fifth match, Konami reluctantly lets Yuma wins. Judai goes first, then Yuma, and finally, Konami.

 _Battle Royale rules_ : The first two duelists start with an opening hand of 5 and they cannot draw on their first turn. The player to go last may draw on their first turn and attack that turn; the player whom is attacked cannot declare an attack on this player. For example, if Player A attacks Player B, Player B must attack Player C. However, if Player A chooses to attack Player C, Player B must attack Player A. If a player targets another player's field for an effect, that round, that player can affect only that other player's field, and can only attack that player.

"My turn!" Judai shouts as he then looks down at his opening hand and grins before looking up seriously. "I activate the normal spell card, Convert Contact! This card can only be activated while I control no monsters. By discard 1 'Neo-Spacian' from my hand and sending one from my deck to the graveyard," Judai explained as he sent 'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab' and 'Neo-Spacian Ground mole' to the graveyard. "I then draw two cards!" Judai shouts as he drew two cards from his deck; he then looked down at the drawn cards before looking up once more. "I activate the normal spell, Polymerization! I merge Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix together!" Judai shouts. "Come out, my favorite monster! Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" Judai shouts as he pumped his right fist up.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman Att: Wind Lvl.6 Atk: 2100 Def: 1200 Type: Warrior

"I set one card. Turn end." Judai declares.

Judai: 4000 Hand: 1

"Well then, it's finally my turn!" Miyata Yuma shouted; filled with excitement. Judai smirked in response.

"Yeah. Show me what you got!" Judai replied earnestly.

"My turn!" Yuma shouted with a serious expression on her face. "I activate the normal spell, Polymerization! I fuse together Elemental HERO Shadow Mist and Elemental HERO Bubbleman from my hand!" Yuma declares.

Level 8 fusion chant~ Awaken from your long slumber within the depths of Earth! Ascend onto its surface and freeze everything to zero!

" _Fusion summon!_ Elemental HERO Absolute Zero!" Yuma shouts with a smirk on her face.

Elemental HERO Absolute Zero Att: Water Lvl.8 Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Type: Warrior

"You seem rather happy." Judai noted as he smiled himself. Yuma looked forward to Judai with a smile on her face.

"Of course. I don't mean to join the bandwagon, but this is sincerely one of my favorite monsters." Yuma replied truthfully.

"I see. Well then, hit me with your best!" Judai shouts as he moved out his right fist.

"Yes!" Yuma replied excitedly; respecting her upperclassman. "When Elemental HERO Shadow Mist is sent to the graveyard, once per turn, I can add 1 'HERO' monster from my deck to my hand. I add to my hand, Elemental HERO Blazeman." Yuma explained. Judai looked at her field curiously. "That's not all!" Yuma shouted; gathering Judai's attention. "I normal summon Elemental HERO Blazeman! When Blazeman is normal or special summoned, once per turn I can add 1 'Polymerization' from my deck to my hand." Yuma explained as she then revealed 'Polymerization' and added it into her hand. "Next I activate the Polymerization, once more!" Yuma shouts. "I fuse together the Blazeman on my field with Elemental HERO Lady Heat in my hand!" Yuma declares. Then, the spirit form of Lady heat appeared to Yuma's right side; hovering over her slightly.

"Spirit!" Judai shouted in surprise.

"Let's do this, Yuma!" Lady heat spoke with a smile as she looked over to Yuma who returned the smile.

"Yeah!" Yuma responded; she then looked forward seriously.

Level 8 fusion chant~ Blaze aflame this world's entirety. And, awaken this world's fire!

" _Fusion summon!_ Elemental HERO Nova Master!

Elemental HERO Nova Master Att: Fire Lvl.8 Atk: 2600 Def: 2100 Type: Warrior

"I set one card face down. Turn end." Yuma declares as she then sighed with a relieved expression on her face, and closed eyes before slowly opening them.

Yuma: 4000 Hand: 0

"It seems like it's finally my turn." Konami spoke honestly, causing Yuma to looked at him with an expression of disbelief.

"At least be glad that we're like this right now." Yuma responded with her upper body sagged forward as she looked left at Konami who was just looking straight; uncaring.

"My turn, draw!" Konami shouts. Him being the last person to go, he was able to draw a card from his deck on his first turn. "I set a monster and two cards face down. Turn end." Konami declared.

Konami: 4000 Hand: 3

"That's it!?" Yuma shouted in shock and utter disbelief as her upper body moved up as a result. Konami looked over to her.

Note: Lines completely in Bold + Italic means that it is being thought of mentally.

" _ **Where did all that bark-talk go**_ _!?_ " Yuma wondered.

"It's my turn again!" Judai shouted; catching Yuma's attention as she then looked in front towards him. "Draw!" Judai then looked down at his hand. "Yosh! I normal summon Elemental HERO Prisma from my hand!"

Elemental HERO Prisma Att: Light Lvl.4 Atk: 1700 Def: 1100 Type: Warrior

"Monster effect activate! Once per turn by revealing 1 fusion monster in my deck, I can then send one of its fusion materials into the graveyard and have Prisma gain the name of the monster sent to the graveyard! I reveal 'Elemental HERO Magma Neos' and send to my graveyard 'Elemental HERO Neos Persona' who is treated as 'Elemental HERO Neos' while in my deck! Furthermore, when Neos Persona is sent to the graveyard, I can then send 'Elemental HERO Neos' from my deck, hand, or banish zone into the graveyard! I move Neos from my deck to my graveyard!" Judai explains as he sent Neos Persona and Neos to the graveyard. "That's not all!" Judai shouted with a serious expression on his face. "When Neos Persona uses this effect and the number of cards in my hand is 1 or less, afterwards I can draw one card!" Judai explains as he then draws a card and looks at it. "Yosh!" Judai then looked up. "I activate the normal spell, Miracle Contact! By returning fusion materials listed on a 'Elemental HERO Neos' fusion monster, from my graveyard to the deck, I can then fusion summon the fusion monster with the correct materials sent to the deck, from my extra deck! I return to the deck, Elemental HERO Neos, Neo-spacian Flare Scarab, and Neo-spacian Grand mole! Triple contact fusion! Come out, Elemental HERO Magma Neos!" Judai shouted with his right hand forming a fist. Magma Neos descended upon the field as Konami and Yuma looked up at it in amazement.

Elemental HERO Magma Neos Att: Fire Lvl.9 Atk: 3000 Def: 2500 Type: Warrior

"Amazing…" Yuma said in astonishment.

"Next I activate the field spell, Neo Space; any monster with 'Elemental HERO Neos' in its card name or listed as one of its fusion materials gains 500 ATK. Furthermore, Magma Neos gains 400 ATK for each card on the field, however I can only target one of you as my enemy this round… Konami!" Judai shouted, surprising Konami.

Elemental HERO Prisma's ATK: 1700+500=2200

Elemental HERO Magma Neo's ATK: 3000+500+2000+1200=6700

"Battle! Elemental HERO Flame Wingman attacks your face down! Flame shoot!" Judai declares. Flame Wingman flies up into the air and then dives down toward Konami's face down monster. Flame Wingman shoots out his flames; destroying Konami's face down monster which was 'Phantom Magician' as he moved his left arm over his head in a protective manner. Konami then puts his arm down as he grits his teeth.

"Phantom Magician's monster effect!" Konami declares. "When this card is destroyed by battle I can special summon 1 "HERO" monster with 1000 ATK or less from my deck to my field in face-up defense position! "Come out, Elemental HERO Shadow Mist!" Konami shouts.

Elemental HERO Shadow Mist Att: Dark Lvl.4 Atk: 1000 Def: 1500 Type: Warrior

Judai smirks. "At the end of the battle that Flame Wingman destroy a monster, you take damage equal to its ATK!" Judai explained. Konami's eyes widened as he then takes a flame to his body from Flame Wingman's dragon scorcher.

Konami: 4000-600=3400

"Go, Elemental HERO Prisma! _Light strike_!" Judai shouts.

"I activate the quick-play spell card, Mask Change!" Konami shouts as he moved out his left arm. "This card allows me to send one of my 'HERO' monsters to the graveyard in order to summon a new 'Masked HERO' of the same attribute from my extra deck! I will evolve my Dark attribute Shadow Mist into 'Masked HERO Dark Law'!" Konami shouts.

Masked HERO Dark Law Att: Dark Lvl.6 Atk: 2400 Def: 1800 Type: Warrior

Yuma sighed in disappointment. "Not this card again!" Konami then looked over to Yuma.

"I can't help it if this card is mainstream! Plus, this is about the only card that'll help me right now!" Konami replied honestly. 

"Fine then." Yuma replied with an annoyed voice. Konami then looked forward.

"When Shadow Mist is sent to the graveyard, once per turn I can add one 'HERO' monster from my deck to my hand! I add to my hand Elemental HERO Bubbleman!" Konami declares.

"I cancel Prisma's attack then!" Judai shouted. "Go, Magma Neos! _Super Heat Meteor!_ "

6300 vs. 2400

"I only got one word for that guy! D-Prison!" Konami shouts. "This normal spell, Dimensional Prison allows me to banish a monster whom declares an attack! I banish Magma Neos!" Konami shouts. Judai looks up as Magma Neos is sucked into a purple hole.

"Magma Neos!" Judai shouts; he then looks forward as he grits his teeth. "Turn end… And at the end phase of the turn, Prisma loses its new name and its stats are reverted to normal."

Elemental HERO Prisma's ATK: 2200-500=1700

Judai: 4000 Hand: 0

"My turn, draw!" Yuma shouts as she then looks up curiously. "Hmm… _**Judai already attack Konami this round so that means I have to attack Judai.**_ In that case…" Yuma mumbled as she looked down at her hand. "Battle! Elemental HERO Absolute Zero attacks Judai's Flame Wingman! _Absolute Freeze_!" Yuma shouts.

"Normal trap card activate! Negate attack! This card ends the nullifies the battle and ends the battle phase!" Judai shouts.

"Tch. I set one card. Turn end." Yuma announces.

Yuma: 4000 Hand: 0

"My turn, draw." Konami announced. Yuma looked left curiously at Konami and immediately her eyes widened in shock.

" _ **Big! What's with that hand!?**_ " Yuma wondered. Well, he only had 5 cards in his hand, but Judai and Yuma had zero, so…

"First, I normal summon Elemental HERO Blazeman in attack position!" Konami shouts.

Elemental HERO Blazeman Att: Fire Lvl.4 Atk: 1200 Def: 1800 Type: Warrior

"When this card is normal summoned or special summoned, I can add 1 'Polymerization' from my deck into my hand." Konami explains. "Now I activate the normal spell, Polymerization!" Konami shouts. _Here it comes! The battle between fusionists!_ "I fuse together Elemental HERO Stratos and Tasuke Knight, both within my hand!"

Fusion level 8 chant~ A light's requiem descends upon this world and revolves around this field! Now, it's time to regain this glory!

" _Fusion summon_! Elemental HERO The Shining!" Konami shouts epically.

Elemental HERO The Shining Att: Light Lvl.8 Atk: 2600 Def: 2100 Type: Warrior

"Next I set one card face down! Then I use the effect of Elemental HERO Bubbleman from within my hand; if this is the only card in my hand I can special summon it! I summon it in face-up defense position!"

Elemental HERO Bubbleman Att: Water Lvl.4 Atk: 800 Def: 1200 Type: Warrior

"Now I overlay Elemental HERO Bubbleman and Elemental HERO Blazeman!" Konami shouts causing Judai's eyes to widen in realization to something.

"An xyz summon!?" Judai questioned in shock. Konami smirks.

Rank 4 chant~ Burn this battlefield with your cryptic wings!

" _Xyz summon_! Lavalval Chain!" Konami shouts.

Lavalval Chain Att: Fire Rank.4 Atk: 1800 Def: 1000 Type: Sea Serpent

"Monster effect of Lavalval chain! Once per turn by detaching an xyz material, I can target one card in my deck and send it to the graveyard; I choose the monster card, Electromagnetic Turtle!" Konami shouts. "Now… battle!" Yuma's eyes widened in surprise as she suddenly felt a strong will directed towards her; she looked left to see that Konami was dead ready to attack her monsters. "Battle!"

"Not so fast, hotshot! I activate my face-down normal trap, Threatening Roar! Now you can't enter the battle phase this turn!" Yuma shouts with a victorious grin on her face. Konami grits his teeth in frustration.

"Turn end."

Konami: 3400 Hand: 0

"Yosh! My turn, draw!" Judai shouts as he then looked down at the card he draw and smirked. "I activate the normal spell, Miracle fusion! Now I banish monsters from my graveyard to special summon an 'Elemental HERO' with the correct fusion materials!" Judai explains. "I banish Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix!

Fusion level 8 chant~ Great wind, change into a tornado and crush your enemies!

" _Fusion summon_! Elemental HERO Great Tornado!" Judai shouts.

Elemental HERO Great Tornado Att: Wind Lvl.8 Atk: 2800 Def: 2200 Type: Warrior

"When this card is summoned, all face-up monsters my opponent controls has its stats halved! Konami, that's your monsters!" Judai shouted with a huge grin.

"What!?" Konami shouted in disbelief.

Elemental HERO Dark Law's ATK: 2400/2=1200

DEF: 2000/2=1000

Lavalval Chain's ATK: 1800/2=900

DEF: 1000/2=500

Elemental HERO The Shining's ATK: 2600/2=1300

DEF: 2100/2=1050

"Now, battle! Elemental HERO Great Tornado attack The Shining! Wind of burst!" Judai shouts epically as he moved his right fist forward.

2800 vs. 1300

Konami smirked. "Normal trap card open, Division wall! When my opponent declares an attack, your monsters lose 800 ATK for each monster you control!" Konami explained causing Judai's eyes to widen in utter disbelief.

"What!?"

"This is payback!" Konami shouted with a grin on his face.

Elemental HERO Great Tornado's ATK: 2800-2400=400

Prisma's ATK: 1700-2400=0

Flame Wingman's ATK: 2100-2400=0

400 vs. 1300

"AHH!" Judai screamed; covering his head with his left arm. He then lowered his arms and frowned as he looked through the fog at Konami who was still smiling. Judai then smirked. "Interesting…!"

Judai: 4000-900=3100

"I switch Flame Wingman and Prisma to defense mode. Then I use Prisma's effect, revealing 'Elemental HERO Storm Neos' in my extra deck and sending 'Elemental HERO Neos Persona' to my graveyard. Using Persona's effect, I send Neos to the graveyard and draw one card." Judai explained as he then looked at the card he drew. "With this, I set a card and end my turn." Judai announces.

Judai: 3100 Hand: 0

"Then it's my turn." Yuma determined. "Draw." Yuma then looks at the card she drew, then at her hand. Yuma then glanced over to Judai's set card. " _ **I shouldn't indulge myself into such matters…**_ " Yuma decided. "I activate the normal spell Miracle Fusion! This allows me to fuse into an 'Elemental HERO' fusion monster by banishing the correct fusion materials from my graveyard." Yuma explained. "I fuse together Elemental HERO Lady Heat and Elemental HERO Shadow Mist." Yuma explains. Lady Heat's spirit appears to her right and the two nodded in acknowledge. Yuma then looked forward seriously.

Level 8 fusion chant~ O' Darkness, cloak this field in a black color and untangle the chains which binds our true end!

" _Fusion summon_! Elemental HERO Escuridao!" Yuma shouts seriously.

Elemental HERO Escuridao Att: Dark Lvl.8 Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Type: Warrior

"While on the field, Escuridao gains 100 ATK for each 'Elemental HERO' in my graveyard; so far, that's only 2." Yuma explained.

Elemental HERO Escuridao's ATK: 2500+200=2700

"Battle! Absolute Zero attacks Flame Wingman! _Absolute Freeze_!" Yuma shouts.

"I activate my face down normal trap, Mirror Force! When my opponent's monster declares an attack, this destroys all face-up attack position monsters they control!" Judai explains as he then smirks. However, to his surprise, Yuma then smirked.

"I activate my face down counter trap card, Wiretap! This card negates the activation of an opponent's trap card and destroys it!" Yuma shouts. Judai moved his left arm up as his Mirror force exploded and Flame Wingman was destroyed. "Next! Nova Master attacks Prisma! _Purge Flame Burst_!" Yuma shouts as Prisma explodes and Judai protects himself once more. "When Nova Master destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, I draw a card." Yuma explained as she drew. "Next! Escuridao attack Judai-kun directly! _Darkness overflow_!" Yuma shouts.

"AHHHH!" Judai screams as a burst of dark waves hits his body.

Judai: 3100-2700=400

Judai then looked up with a smirk as his upper body was sagging forward and his left eye was closed as if he was in pain. Yuma and Konami looked at him weirdly. "You're making this… surprisingly realistic." Yuma commented with Konami then nodding in agreement. Judai stood up straight and chuckled slightly…

"Well, this duel was just that great!" Judai replied honestly with closed eyes and a sweet smile before looking at Konami. "Your turn." Judai said casually. Konami nodded in response.

Yuma: 4000 Hand: 0

"My turn, draw!" Konami shouts at he then looks down to his drawn card. "I use Lavalval Chain's effect again; detaching an xyz material to send the monster card, 'Bacon Saver' to the graveyard." Konami explained with Judai nodding after. "Let's go, my monsters! Battle!" Konami shouted. Yuma gulped; looking at Konami as she began to feel tense. "The shining attack Nova Master! _Light Purgatory_!" Konami screams awesomely.

2600 vs. 2600

The two duelists moved their right arms up in a protective manner as both monsters exploded and smoke filled the area. The two smirked at one another before Konami grits his teeth in frustration. "Damn, I can't hit any other monster; turn end." Konami noted. "I activate Elemental HERO Bubbleman's effect; if this is the only card in my hand, I can special summon it. I special summon Bubbleman in face-up defense position."

Elemental HERO Bubbleman Att: Water Lvl.4 Atk: 800 Def: 1200 Type: Warrior

"Turn end." Konami declared. Judai looked at him confused. ' _Why hadn't he attack Absolute Zero with The Shining?_ ' Judai wondered.

"Judai-senpai." Yuma called out; getting Judai's attention. "You see, _my_ Absolute Zero has a powerful effect; when it's removed from the field it destroys all monsters my opponent controls. Thus, in order to avoid complete destruction of his field, Konami avoided attacking Absolute Zero." Yuma explained.

"Ahh…" Judai mumbled before nodding in understanding.

Konami: 3400 Hand: 0

"My turn, draw!" Judai shouts epically as he moved out his right arm with the card in between his main and middle finger. He flipped the card over Yugi-style and looked at the card as he then grinned to see what it was. "Now it's my turn to call over the _true_ HERO." Judai said; surprising Konami and Yuma. "I use the effect of 'Elemental HERO Neos Persona' in my graveyard. Once per turn, I can banish it from my graveyard to target 1 'Elemental HERO Neos' from my hand, deck, or graveyard and special summon it! Come out, my HERO! Elemental HERO Neos!" Judai shouts epically as his eyes then glow yellow.

Elemental HERO Neos Att: Light Lvl.7 Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Type: Warrior

"Next I activate the effect of a second 'Neos Persona' in my graveyard. This effect can only be used once per duel; by banishing this card from my graveyard, I can target 1 'Neos' monster I control on the field; if that's the only monster I currently control on the field, my opponent cannot activate cards or their effects until the end of this turn. Furthermore, no cards or effects can activate in response to this effect." Judai explains. "And, if I have 1 or less cards in my hand, the targeted Neo's monster will inflict damage equal to the ATK of the monster it destroys in battle." Judai explained with a serious expression on his face. "Because of Neo Space, Neo's ATK is increased by 500."

Elemental HERO Neo's ATK: 2500+500=3000

"Go Neo's! Attack Elemental HERO the Shining! Neo's burst!" Judai shouts.

3000 vs. 2600

"AHHHHH!" Konami screamed in pain.

Konami: 3300-3000=300

"I move to main phase 2, and during the end of my battle phase, any 'Neos' cards and 'Neo Space' are destroyed." Judai explained. "However, I gain life points equal to the ATK of Neo's when it was destroyed." Judai explained causing Konami and Yuma's eyes to widen as he gained a total of 3,000 life points.

Judai: 400+3000=3400

Judai then smirks. "Now, I'll show you the _true_ way to use a HERO! IF this is the only card in my hand, I can special summon it! Come out, Elemental HERO Bubbleman in face-up defense position!" Judai shouts. The card Judai had summoned surprised Yuma and Konami. "Furthermore, if this card is the only one on the field and I have no cards in my hand, I draw two cards!" Judai explains.

Elemental HERO Bubbleman Att: Water Lvl.4 Atk: 800 Def: 1200 Type: Warrior

Judai then looks at his newly drawn cards and grins. "Yosh! I activate the equip spell card, Bubble blaster, and equip it to Bubbleman! I set a card. With this, I end my turn." Judai declares.

Judai: 3400 Hand: 0

"My turn, draw." Yuma declares seriously; she then looks at her hand. " _ **Spell card… This'll help me…!**_ " Yuma determined as she then looked straight at Judai who in return looked at her confused.

"Eh? Me…?"

"I activate the normal spell card, Parallel world fusion!" Yuma shouts.

"Parallel… world fusion?" Judai questioned. Yuma smirks.

"This card allows me to return 2 fusion materials from my banish zone into the deck and then special summon the correct fusion monster!" Yuma explained. "I return to my deck Elemental HERO Lady Heat and to my extra deck, Elemental HERO Nova Master! Let's do this, Nova master, Lady heat!"

"Okay!" Lady heat replied cheerfully.

Level 8 fusion chant~ Blaze aflame this world's entirety. And, awaken this world's fire!

"Fusion summon! Elemental HERO Nova Master!"

Elemental HERO Nova Master Att: Fire Lvl.8 Atk: 2600 Def: 2100 Type: Warrior

"Battle! Elemental HERO Absolute Zero attack Bubbleman! _Absolute Freeze!_ " Yuma shouts.

2500 vs. 1200

"When Elemental HERO Bubbleman would be destroyed by battle, I can send Bubble Blaster to the graveyard instead!" Judai shouts.

"In that case, this is the end for your monster! Now Nova master attacks! Purge Flame Burst!"

Judai moved his right arm over his head as his monster is destroyed and it explodes. Judai moved his arm down and smirked at Yuma who did the same in return. Because of Nova Master's effect, Yuma was able to draw one card. Yuma looked down; she had drawn the card… Polymerization. Yuma looked at Judai, determined; she wanted to win no matter what. Konami watched in amazement. Judai didn't bear the of 'The Next King of Games' for nothing; he was the real deal. He had managed to survive this spectacle of a fight and he's still fighting back! I mean, sure he wasn't using a cheap 'Mirage of Nightmare' combo, or Stratos, or Bubble Beat, or HERO gate, but hey, it was a great deal to fight against Judai. "Go Escuridao, attack Judai directly! Darkness Overflow!" Yuma shouts.

2800 vs. 3400

"Face down normal trap card activate, Hero spirit! During the turn in which one of my HERO monsters was destroyed, I can make the damage from one of your attacks become zero!" Judai explained causing Yuma to grit her teeth.

"I set one card and with that I'll end my turn." Yuma announces.

Yuma: 4000 Hand: 0

Finally, it was Konami's turn again. "My turn, draw!" Konami shouts with awesomeness. He looked at the card he had drawn; it wouldn't help him in his current predicament; this being a predicament because none of his monsters could destroy Yuma's. Konami sighed. "I end my turn." Konami decided reluctantly.

Konami: 300 Hand: 1

"My turn… Draw!" Judai shouts epically. This draw, his life was dependent upon it; upon what the card would be. Judai looked at the card with a spirit filled with thrill, hope, and excitement; no matter what, he wanted to have fun! Judai then looked forward with a smile on his face. "I activate Fifth Hope! Now, by returning 5 Elemental HERO's from my graveyard into my deck, I can draw 2 cards! I return Elemental HERO Bubbleman, Elemental HERO Neos, Elemental HERO Prisma, Flame Wingman, and, Magma Neos! Judai shouts epically. "At this time since I have no other cards on the field or in my hand when I used this effect, I can draw 3 cards instead!" Judai shouts epically as he then drew three cards and looked at them afterward. He smirked. " _Zank you, my deck._ " Judai then looked up seriously at Konami. "I activate the normal spell, Convert Contact! From my hand, I send 'Neo-Spacian Black Panther' and from my deck, I send 'Neo-Spacian Glow moss' to the graveyard! I then draw two cards!" Judai explains as he then looks down at his hand. "Then, I normal summon Elemental HERO Prisma to the field!" Judai shouts.

Elemental HERO Prisma Att: Light Lvl.4 Atk: 1700 Def: 1100 Type: Warrior

"Monster effect activate! Once per turn by revealing 1 fusion monster in my deck, I can then send one of its fusion materials into the graveyard and have Prisma gain the name of the monster sent to the graveyard! I reveal 'Elemental HERO Magma Neos' and send to my graveyard 'Elemental HERO Neos Persona' who is treated as 'Elemental HERO Neos' while in my deck! Furthermore, when Neos Persona is sent to the graveyard, I can then send 'Elemental HERO Neos' from my deck, hand, or banish zone into the graveyard! I move Neos from my deck to my graveyard!" Judai explains as he sent Neos Persona and Neos to the graveyard. "Next I activate the normal spell card, Miracle contact! By returning to my deck from my graveyard the correct fusion materials listed on a fusion monster with 'Elemental HERO Neos' as one of the fusion materials, I can fusion summon that monster from my extra deck! Let's go! Neos, glow moss, dark panther, triple contact fusion!" Judai shouts as a new monster then appears from the cosmos. "Elemental HERO Chaos Neos!" Judai shouts.

Elemental HERO Chaos Neos Att: Dark Lvl.9 Atk: 3000 Def: 2500 Type: Warrior

"Monster effect! Once per turn I can flips three coins; depending on the number of Heads shown, its corresponding effect will activate." Judai explained seriously. Chaos Neos who was currently floating in the air raised its right hand; the clouds turned dark and lightning strikes behind. Three big coins appears over Chaos Neo's hand and suddenly started spinning on their own. As Chaos Neo's clenched his fist a dark aura caused the coins to spin rapidly before they stopped as the aura had disappeared. Judai's eyes glow in anticipation when… all three coins landed on heads. Judai smirked as he now looked forward. "With this, all monsters on your field are destroyed, Konami!" Judai shouted. Konami watched wide-eyed as his whole field was wiped out. "Go, Chaos Neos! _Dark Galactic Overseer_!" Judai shouts. Chaos Neos flaps its right wing and suddenly a dark mist flies out quickly towards Konami.

3000 vs. 300

"At this time, I use the effect of Swift Scarecrow in my hand! When my opponent declares a direct attack I can send this monster from my hand to the graveyard to negate the attack and end the battle phase!" Konami declares.

"Tch. I set a card. Turn end." Judai announces.

Judai: 3400 Hand: 0

"Well then, I guess it's my turn again." Yuma announces. "Draw." Yuma then looked down to the card she drew; her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open with a huge smile on her face. " _ **Lady Heat…!**_ " Yuma was so happy to see her signature card. "I normal summon Elemental HERO Lady Heat in attack mode!" Yuma expressed cheerfully.

Elemental HERO Lady Heat Att: Fire Lvl.4 Atk: 1300 Def: 1000 Type: Pyro

"Battle! Absolute Zero attack Elemental HERO Chaos Neos!" Yuma shouts with a triumphant expression as she smirks.

2500 vs. 3000

Judai closed his eyes. "I have no choice but to let that through." Judai determined. Yuma smiles as Absolute Zero blows up.

Yuma: 4000-500=3500

"Since Absolute Zero was removed from the field, all monsters you control currently are destroyed, Judai-kun." Yuma said maliciously as Judai moved his right arm to cover as his monsters exploded. "Finish him! Escuridao, _Darkness overflow_! And Lady Heat, _Purge flames_!" Yuma shouted. It was then that Judai smirked which caught Yuma by surprised as her upper body jerked back.

"I activate my face-down normal trap, Descendant force! When I would receive a direct attack, I can end the battle phase if I control no other spell/trap on the field. Then, if I control no cards in my hand beforehand, I gain 1000 life points and can draw 1 card for each 2000 points of ATK your monsters have combined, that have not attacked yet. Lady Heat and Escuridao's ATK combined is 4100, therefore I gain 2000 life points and draw 2 cards." Judai explained causing Konami and Yuma's eyes to widen in shock. Seriously, Yugi had a big enormous hand and now Judai gains a whole lot of life points while drawing. What's next?

Judai: 3400+2000=5400

"T-Turn end…" Yuma said as she started to feel tense. "At the end phase, Lady Heat inflicts 200 damage to the opponent for each face-up 'Elemental HERO' monster I control. Therefore, you take 400 damage!" Yuma shouted as she then smirked. She raised her right arm up and her right hand indicated she was about to snap her fingers. "Take this, _Courage flame!_ " Yuma shouted. As she snapped her fingers, Lady Heat shoots two flames at Judai, dealing him minimal damage however he flinches from it.

Judai: 5400-400=5000

Yuma: 3500 Hand: 0

"My turn, draw!" Konami declares. He then looks down at his hand. "Yosh! If this is the only card in my hand I can special summon it! Come out, Elemental HERO Bubbleman in face-up defense position!" Konami shouts.

Elemental HERO Bubbleman Att: Water Lvl.4 Atk: 800 Def: 1200 Type: Warrior

"Now since this is the only card on my field and I have no other cards in my hand, I draw two new cards!" Konami announced as he drew two. "Okay! Now I normal summon Elemental HERO Woodsman from my hand!" Konami shouts.

Elemental HERO Woodsman Att: Earth Lvl.4 Atk: 1000 Def: 2000 Type: Warrior

"I overlay my two monsters together!" Konami declares.

Rank 4 chant~ Appear! Numbers 101! Unappeased soul place aboard the ark, arise from the abyss so deep that not even light can reach it!

"Xyz summon! Number 101: Silent Honors Ark Knight!" Konami shouted epically.

Number 101: Silent Honors Ark Knight Att: Water Rank.4 Atk: 2100 Def: 1000 Type: Aqua

"Monster effect! By detaching 2 xyz materials I can target 1 face-up attack position monster my opponent controls which was special summoned and then my monster absorbs that monster into its xyz stack!" Konami explains with a grin on his face. "I take your Elemental HERO Escuridao, Yuma!" Konami shouts. Yuma looks up in panic as her Escuridao was forcefully taking away by the splashes from the abyss.

"No! Escuridao!" Yuma shouts as she then looked left; following Escuridao's movement as it was now inside of Ark Knight.

"Next I activate the normal spell, Miracle fusion! I banish Elemental HERO Bubbleman and Elemental HERO Woodsman to fusion summon, Elemental HERO Gaia!" Konami shouts epically.

Elemental HERO Gaia Att: Water Lvl.6 Atk: 2200 Def: 2600 Type: Warrior

"Now I'll use Elemental HERO Gaia's effect! When this card is fusion summoned I can target one monster my opponent controls; that monster's ATK is halved and my monster gains that same amount until the end of this turn. Yuma, I choose your Elemental HERO Gaia." Konami shouts, shocking Yuma.

Elemental HERO Lady Heat's ATK: 1300/2=650

Gaia's ATK: 2200+650=2850

"Battle! Ark Knight attacks your Lady Heat!" Konami declares.

" _ **Hmm… While Gaia certainly is stronger, the fact that Ark Knight can protect itself from protection is vital…!**_ " Yuma determined. "I activate my face-down normal trap, Dimensional prison! This card banishes your attacking monster!" Yuma explained as she then smirked in victory with Konami smacking his teeth.

"Gaia, finish the job! _Earth meteor!_ " Konami shouts. Unfortunately, Yuma had to take the hit.

"Argh!" Yuma shouts as she moved her right arm in protection and closed her eyes as a big cloud of smoke hits her.

Yuma: 3500-2200=1300

" _ **Lady Heat… I'll be sure to get you back!**_ " Yuma was determined. She noticed Konami then smirk which pissed her off.

"Turn end." Konami spoke.

Konami: 300 Hand: 0

"My turn, draw." Judai then smiled. "I use the effect of 'Elemental HERO Neos Persona' in my graveyard. Once per turn, I can banish it from my graveyard to target 1 'Elemental HERO Neos' from my hand, deck, or graveyard and special summon it! Come out, my HERO! Elemental HERO Neos!" Judai shouts.

Elemental HERO Neos Att: Light Lvl.7 Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Type: Warrior

Judai's eyes then glows yellow. "I then activate the normal spell, Polymerization! Fusing together Neos… and, Rainbow Dragon!" Judai shouts.

"Rainbow Dragon!?" Konami and Yuma questioned in shock.

"Come, Rainbow Neos!" Judai shouts epically.

Rainbow Neos Att: Light Lvl.10 Atk: 4500 Def: 3000 Type: Warrior

"Attack Gaia! _Rainbow Flash!_ " Judai shouts once more.

4500 vs. 2200

"Not so fast! I use the effect of Tasuke Knight in my graveyard! When a monster declares an attack while I control no cards in my hand! I can special summon this card from my graveyard and end the battle phase! I special summon Tasuke Knight in face-up defense position!" Konami declares.

Tasuke Knight Att: Light Lvl.4 Atk: 1700 Def: 100 Type: Warrior

"Turn end." Judai declares.

Judai: 5000 Hand: 1

"Amazing… You're really amazing, Judai-san." Yuma spoke in astonishment as she looked up at the glorious Rainbow Neos. "My turn, draw!" Yuma shouts. She then looked down at her drawn card; afterwards looking back up to the battlefield with a smirk on her face. "Judai-kun, if that is your greatest monster then I'll answer with my own! I activate the normal spell, Miracle fusion, which I had face-down! I banish from my graveyard 3 HERO's; Blazeman, Bubbleman, and Lady Heat to fusion summon Elemental HERO Core!" Yuma shouts with a glorious smile on her face as she looked up at the slowly descending divine figure. Lady Heat nodded at Yuma who then nodded in reply. Yuma then looked forward seriously at Judai and then sighed.

Elemental HERO Core Att: Earth Lvl.9 Atk: 2700 Def: 2200 Type: Warrior

"Unfortunately I can't do much so I'll set a card and end my turn." Yuma determined as she sighed depressingly this time.

Yuma: 1300 Hand: 0

"My turn, draw!" Konami announces. "I activate my own Fifth Hope; returning five Elemental HERO's from my graveyard into my deck in order to draw two cards. I return Elemental HERO Bubbleman, Bubbleman again, The Shining, Shadow Mist, and Blazeman!" Konami shouts. "Now I draw 2!" Konami then desperately drew two cards. "Yosh! I activate the normal spell card, Last call. Now by paying half of my life points, I can target 1 level 4 or lower 'Elemental HERO' monster in my deck and special summon it! I special summon Elemental HERO Shadow Mist in face-up defense position!" Konami shouts.

Elemental HERO Shadow Mist Att: Dark Lvl.4 Atk: 1000 Def: 1500 Type: Warrior

Konami: 300/2-150

"Now I activate the quick-play spell card, Mask change to change Shadow Mist into Masked HERO Anki!" Konami shouts triumphantly.

Masked HERO Anki Att: Dark Lvl.8 Atk: 2800 Def: 1200 Type: Warrior

"At this time I use Shadow Mist's effect; when it is sent to the graveyard I can add one 'Elemental HERO' from my deck to my hand. I add to my hand Elemental HERO Blazeman. Next, I summon it in face-up attack position." Konami declared.

Elemental HERO Blazeman Att: Fire Lvl.4 Atk: 1200 Def: 1800 Type: Warrior

"Once per turn, when this card is normal or special summoned I can add 1 'Polymerization' from my deck into my hand. Next I use Polymerization to fuse together Elemental HERO Blazeman and Tasuke Knight whom are both on the field." Konami explained.

Level 8 fusion chant~ A light's requiem descends upon this world and revolves around this field! Now, it's time to regain this glory!

" _Fusion summon!_ Elemental HERO The Shining!" Konami shouts. "The Shining gains 300 ATK for each of my banished Elemental HERO's." Konami explained.

Elemental HERO The Shining's ATK: 2600+600=3200

"Battle phase!" Konami then glanced over at Yuma's field. " _ **Elemental HERO Core has a deadly effect; once per turn when it is targeted for an attack the player can double Core's ATK until the end of the damage step, and I'm sure Judai is aware of this. It'll be hard to get through, however…!**_ " Konami looked over to Anki. " _ **Let's go! My favorite monster!**_ " Konami thought with a determined expression both physically and mentally. "Masked HERO Anki can attack an opponent directly; however when it does, battle damage is halved. However, that's enough to finish you off, Yuma!" Konami shouted with a smirk on his face. "Go! _Dark Matter descent!_ " Konami shouts.

2800/2 vs. 1300 =

1400 vs. 1300

"Don't count me out just yet!" Yuma shouted back in reply. "I activate the face-down normal trap, Mirror Force! This card destroys all face-up attack position monsters my opponent controls when one of their monsters declare an attack!" Yuma shouted as she then smirked in victory.

"Damn it, I messed up!" Konami shouted in frustration as he grits his teeth while his monsters are bombarded by a wave and they explode.

"Ouch…!" Judai reminisces with the experience which he had before and had attempted to repeat; only for Judai's attempt to be 'Wiretapped'.

"Turn end." Konami reluctantly spoke, in frustration.

Konami: 150 Hand: 0

"My turn, draw!" Judai shouts. Judai then looks down at the card he drew and smirked. Judai's expression then tenses up once more. "Go Rainbow Neos! _Rainbow Flash!_ " Judai shouts epically.

4500 vs. 150

"At this time I use the effect of Bacon Saver within my graveyard! When an opponent's monster declares an attack, I can banish this card from my graveyard to negate that attack!" Konami explains. Judai grits his teeth.

"Tch. Turn end." Judai announced.

Judai: 5000 Hand: 0

"My turn, draw!" Yuma declares; she then looks at her drawn card and smiles. "I activate the normal spell, Riryoku! Now I target two face-up monsters on the field; Rainbow Neos and my Elemental HERO Core! Rainbow Neos ATK is halved and my monster gains that same value until the end of the turn." Yuma explains.

Rainbow Neos ATK: 4500/2=2250

Elemental HERO Core's ATK: 2700+2250=4950

"Battle! Elemental HERO Core attack Rainbow Neos!" Yuma shouts.

4950 vs. 2250

"AAGHHH!" Judai shouts; moving his right arm over his head as he reluctantly took damage, with his Rainbow Neos destroyed.

Judai: 5000-2700=2300

"Turn end." Yuma declares; then looking over to Konami.

"My turn, draw." Konami declares as he turns his body right to face Yuma. "I activate the normal spell, Miracle fusion! I banish two 'Masked HERO' monsters, Masked HERO Dark Law and Masked HERO Anki to fusion summon Contrast HERO Chaos!" Konami shouts as a black and white portal appears from overhead all the duelists. Yuma turned her body left; looking forward at Konami in shock.

"Wait, I thought Miracle Fusion could only summon 'Elemental HERO' fusion monsters!" Yuma questioned; confused. Then, Konami smirked.

"That's true, however Contrast HERO Chaos is _always_ treated as an 'Elemental HERO'." Konami explained causing Yuma's eyes to widen in shock as a figure of powerful strength slowly descended. When Chaos reached ground he made an awesome pose that was so awesome it was epically awesomically super special awesome; basically it was a grandeur.

Contrast HERO Chaos Att: Dark Lvl.9 Atk: 3000 Def: 2600 Type: Warrior

"I use the effect of Chaos; once per turn I can target one face-up monster on the field and negate that target's effects until the end of this turn!" Konami shouts. "I negate Elemental HERO Core's effect!" Konami shouted to Yuma's surprise; she watched wide-eyed as Elemental Core's upper body was now sagging forward. Yuma looked at him worriedly and then forward to Konami who was still grinning. "Go, Contrast! Penetrate and break apart Yuma's core! _Darkness pile driver!_ " Chaos jumped into the air causing Core to look up at it tensely as Chaos then thrusts its right hand down; a dark wave emitting from its hand and causing Core to explode upon contact.

3000 vs. 2700

"AHHH!" Yuma shouted as she took pain.

Yuma: 1300-300=1000

"I use the effect of Core in my graveyard! When it is destroyed by my opponent's card, either by battle or by card effect, I can then target 1level 8 or lower 'Elemental HERO' fusion monster from my graveyard and special summon it onto the field; ignoring its summoning conditions!" Yuma explained. "Come out! One of my favorite monsters, Elemental HERO Absolut Zero!" Yuma shouts epically.

Elemental HERO Absolute Zero Att: Water Lvl.8 Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Type: Warrior

"I end my turn." Konami declared with no other action to take.

Konami: 150 Hand: 0

"My turn, draw!" Judai declared. "Yosh...! I use the normal spell, dark world dealings! Now we're both able to draw 1 card, but then we must both discard 1 from our hands afterwards!" Judai explained; drawing a card and then dropping the one previously in his hand into his graveyard. Konami drew his card with his eyes closed casually; when he looked at the card his eyes widened. He smiled in reminisce as he sent 'Rainbow Kuriboh' to the graveyard. "Yosh, I activate the normal spell, O-Oversoul! With this card, I can special summon 1 'Elemental HERO' normal monster from my graveyard onto the field! Come out, Elemental HERO Neos!" Judai shouts with his right fist pumped in front of his chest.

Elemental HERO Neos Att: Light Lvl.7 Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Type: Warrior

"I activate the field spell, Skyscraper. When an Elemental HERO attacks a monster with more ATK, the attacking monster gains 1000 ATK until the end of the damage step." Judai explains as he then smirks. "Go, Neos! Destroy Contrast HERO Chaos! Neos Force!" Judai shouted. The two monsters jumped into the air; punching one another, however…

3500 vs. 3000

"I activate the effect of Electromagnetic Turtle! By banishing this card from my graveyard when an opponent declares an attack, I can end the battle phase!" Konami explained as Judai sucked his teeth.

"Turn end…" Judai declared with a tense voice.

Judai: 2300 Hand: 0

"My turn, draw." Yuma declares. "I activate my third and final 'Miracle fusion'!" Yuma shouts epically as she reveals the card in her right hand. "I banish Elemental HERO Core and Elemental HERO Escuridao to fusion summon Elemental HERO Gaia!"

Elemental HERO Gaia Att: Water Lvl.6 Atk: 2200 Def: 2600 Type: Warrior

"Now I use its effect and target Neos; the ATK of Neos is halved and my monster gains that same amount!" Yuma explained.

Elemental HERO Neos ATK: 2500/2=1250

Elemental HERO Gaia's ATK: 2200+1250=3450

"Now Gaia attacks Neos! _Earth Meteor_!" Yuma shouts.

3450 vs. 2500

Judai raises his left arm. "I activate the effect of Necro Gardna in my graveyard. By banishing it when my opponent declares an attack that attack is negated!" Judai explains.

"In that case… Go, Absolute Zero!" Yuma shouts. The two monsters jumped up into the air and destroy one another.

2500 vs. 2500

"Turn end." Yuma declares.

Yuma: 1000 Hand: 0

"My turn, draw!" Konami shouts. He then looks at his drawn card before looking forward seriously. "Go, Contrast HERO Chaos! Attack Gaia! _Darkness pile driver!_ " Konami commanded.

3000 vs. 2200

"I activate my face-down normal trap, Magic Cylinder!"

"Oh _damn_!"

"When an opponent's monster declares an attack, I can negate that attack and end that battle phase!"

"Not so fast! I activate the effect of 'Entermage Damage Juggler' from my hand!"

"What the!? An Entermage!?"

"When a card effect that would inflict damage to me is activated, I can negate the activation of that card and destroy it by sending this monster card from my hand to the graveyard!" Konami explains. Yuma's body flinched back and her eyes closed as sparks came from her Magic cylinder and the card then moved quickly into her graveyard. Yuma opened her eyes in shock.

"The battle continues. Go, Contrast HERO Chaos! _Darkness pile driver!_ "

3000 vs. 2200

Yuma looks up in despairs and then… screams. "AAGGHHHH!"

Yuma: 1000-800=200

" _ **And that was supposed to be one of my last resorts**_." Yuma muttered with slight frustration.

"Turn end." Konami announces.

Konami: 150 Hand: 0

"My turn; draw." Judai declares as he then looked down to his drawn card. "I normal summon Card trooper in attack mode!"

Card Trooper Att: Earth Lvl.3 Atk: 400 Def: 400 Type: Machine

"Monster effect activate! Once per turn, by milling at most 3 cards from my deck, my Card Trooper gains 500 ATK for each card milled until the end of this turn; I mill three cards." Judai declares.

Card Trooper's ATK: 400+1500=1900

"With this I end my turn." Judai announced; startling Yuma and Konami.

Judai: 2300 Hand: 0

"My turn, draw." Yuma announced. She then looked at her hand. "I normal summon Elemental HERO Captain Gold in attack mode!" Yuma declares.

Elemental HERO Captain Gold Att: Light Lvl.4 Atk: 2100 Def: 800 Type: Warrior

"Go! Battle! Elemental HERO Captain Gold attack Judai's Card Trooper! _Gold rutile!_ " Yuma shouts.

2100 vs. 400

Yuma's eyes widened in surprise as Judai just straight out took the attack LIKE A BOSS…

Judai: 2300-1700=600

Judai remained composed… Yuma smiled in relief. " _ **I did the best I could do.**_ Turn end." Yuma announced.

"My turn, DRAW!" Konami shouted his epic words. "Go, Contrast HERO Chaos! Finish Yuma! _Darkness pile driver!_ " Konami shouts. Yuma smile in reminisce as she was blown off her feet and hits the ground gently on her back; she was… lying on a grass field which seemed to have come from somewhere.

3000 vs. 2100

Yuma: 200-900=0

Konami then glared over at Judai. "Since Yuma already attacked you this round, I can't attack you. Draw." Konami then looked down at the card he drew. "Since this is the only card in my hand I can special summon it; come out, Elemental HERO Bubbleman in face-up defense position!" Konami shouts. "At this time I use the effect of Entermage Damage Juggler in my graveyard; by banishing it, I can add 1 'Etermage' from my deck to my hand. I add to my hand, 'Entermage Tricklown' and then I normal summon it in face-up attack position!" Konami shouts epically.

Entermage Tricklown Att: Light Lvl.4 Atk: 1600 Def: 1200 Type: Spellcaster

"I overlay Elemental HERO Bubbleman and Entermage Tricklown." Konami declares; giving a thumbs-up to Yuma as she then smiled back and returned the thumbs-up.

" _ **Good luck, Konami-kun.**_ " Yuma thought sincerely as she continued to watch the fight while still down on the ground with her arms crossed behind her head. Yuma watched simplistically; this fight was going to go down hard…

Rank 4 chant~ The messenger of hope,

"Xyz summon, Number 39: Utopia!" Konami shouts.

Number 39: Utopia Att: Light Rank.4 Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Type: Warrior

" _ **This way even if he pulls out strong monster he won't be able to get through as easily…**_ " Konami thinks. "Turn end!"

Konami: 150 Hand: 0

 _But then…_

"This is the last turn!" Judai announced causing Yuma to get up abruptly as Konami's eyes widened in shock, however his bangs covered the right of his face, making him look unnecessarily even more badass. However, this was the last turn…?

"First, I normal summon Elemental HERO Sparkman in attack mode!" Judai shouts as he then smirks. "Now, this is the power that calls forth a bond greater than miracles! I activate the normal spell card, Extreme Miracle Fusion! This card can only be activated by sending 1 spell I control to the graveyard, which is Skyscraper. Now I can banish monster from my side of the field or graveyard to perform two fusions instead of one!"

"WHAT!?" Konami and Yuma practically screamed out their disbelief.

"First I banish Elemental HERO Avian and Burstinatrix to fusion summon Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" Judai shouts as he grins.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman Att: Wind Lvl.6 Atk: 2100 Def: 1200 Type: Warrior

"Next I fuse the Flame Wingman and Sparkman that are both on my field." Judai shouted as he raised his right fist. " _Fusion summon!_ Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman!" Judai shouts once more.

Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman Att: Light Lvl.8 Atk: 2500 Def: 2100 Type: Warrior

"Shining Flare Wingman gains 300 ATK for each monster in my graveyard!" Judai shouts.

Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman's ATK: 2500+1500=4000

"Next is the effect of Extreme Miracle fusion! After my second fusion summon, I can destroy one monster on the field with ATK less than or equal to my fusion summoned monster's original ATK. Therefore Utopia is destroyed!" Judai shouts as Utopia then blows up; leaving only Shining Flare Wingman and Contrast HERO Chaos on the field.

4000 vs. 3000

"Go, Shining Flare Wingman! Shining shoot!" Judai shouts. Contrast HERO Chaos looks up as Shining Flare wingman slowly descends; its body glowing blue as it dives down at a fast speed towards Chaos. Shining Flare Wingman goes through Chaos who then starts to explode as Shining Flare Wingman slowly descended to ground with his right knee raised up. Shining Flare Wingman slowly stood up and flashed greatly causing Konami to move his right arm over his head in protection as the rest of his life points was depleted…

Konami: 150-1000=0

"Gotcha! That was a great duel!" Judai expressed cheerfully. Yuma and Konami smiled at him as they returned peace signs to Judai's distinct hand signature.

"We seriously got to do something about this dude; he's too good." Konami expressed casually. Judai rubbed the top of his nose with his right forefinger as he grinned and chuckled slightly.

"I know right!? He had such a small field… I thought for sure that he would lose since the beginning of the duel!" Yuma exclaimed her surprise; smiling afterwards as she looked at Judai in acknowledgement.

"So what do you two want to do now? Ah, don't tell me you're going to go on a _date_ after this?" Judai asked teasingly, though he was also being serious. He chuckled as he noticed Konami and Yuma looking down as their faces slowly turned beet red. The two then looked over to Judai; Konami looking to his left and Yuma looking to her right. The two had flustered facial expressions.

"W-We're not going on a date!" The two shouted nervously. The two then looked at each other causing their faces to burn even more in embarrassment as they then looked away to their left; down to the ground. Judai then casually started walking to Konami, with a bag held in his right hand now. Judai held onto Konami's left shoulder with his left hand.

"Now now, don't be like that. Here!" Judai said as he gave Konami a slight shove. Konami moved about weirdly as he tried to regain footing; only to fall forward towards Yuma who stared with her mouth gaped open in surprise. Yuma's body now fell back with her knees bending inwards. Konami moved out his two hands to avoid falling on top of Yuma; however his arms were now at the sides of Yuma's head. It seemed as if Konami was assaulting Yuma; Judai couldn't help but chuckle at this fact. Konami and Yuma lips were only a few centimeters apart; however, they had not seemed to realize. They continued to stare into each other's eyes for quite a while. When they realized what situation they were in, with Yuma's knees moving in slightly as if ready to go, and Konami seemingly ready to _intercourse_ with her, Of course, this being a rated T fanfic, Konami immediately got up on his knees and moved his hands about endlessly as Yuma's face was flushed red.

"T-This was an accident!" Konami explained desperately. Yuma was so embarrassed that she couldn't say a word, however she nodded in acknowledge to which Konami then sighed in relief. Judai smirked.

"I was quite the idiot myself with Asuka but now that I know how a girl feels…" Judai started mumbling as he walked over to Konami once more; now behind Konami, placing left hand on his left shoulder once more.

"Even though a girl doesn't seem like she wants it, they actually want you to be more daring. That's what I learned from Asuka…!" Judai said as he took a deep breath mid-sentence and then exhaled while pushing Konami forward. Konami moved about endless as he was falling forward. Yuma closed her eyes as it seemed like Konami would squash her whole body, or something. Konami closed his eyes as the last thing he saw was Yuma's beautifully colored eyes… Then, he felt something soft rub against his lips. Slowly he opened his eyes and quickly his expressions turned into that of shock! His lips… were touching the top of Yuma's left breast which was revealed after the top part of her uniform was slowly loosening and coming down. Judai looked away and face-palms himself with his eyes closed. "Konami… I think you want to start on something a less more explicit…" Judai mumbled as he opened his eyes and looked left again at the situation at hand. "Here you go!" Judai spoke as he then gave Konami a push in the back with his left hand. Konami's body lunges forward. Konami and Yuma's eyes widened as their lips rubbed against one again; it was a _kiss; a surprisingly sweet kiss_. The two closed their eyes. After 15 seconds or so, the two opened their eyes and parted their lips as Konami had slowly moved his head up. The two looked at each other beautifully.

"More…" Yuma mumbled; surprising Konami from what she had just said. Yuma's head moved left as she blushed even more; she curiously moved her eyes left to look at Konami from the corner of her eyes as she then moved her head left a little to see his face clearly. "A kiss is sweet but I want it from you; with your real feelings." Yuma mumbled nervously as she glances at Konami. Konami gulped before moving down and giving the girl another kiss. They closed their eyes and Yuma passionately moved her tongue to kiss him. Konami moved his head and sucked on her tongue to give her a lasting savor of his taste. When Konami parted, the two let out their breath and looked at each other with wondrous expressions. Their breathing became synchronized. Konami's right hand and Yuma's left hand was now intertwined. Yuma smiled causing Konami to blush even more. "My left hand…" Yuma mumbled in bliss as she then moved her head up to give Konami a small peck of her lips on his left cheek. Konami smiled and then did the same on the left of her neck when her head was now resting against the grass. The two chuckled afterwards and kissed one more time.

"Well, Asuka's probably going to be home by now cooking dinner…" Judai mumbled to himself as he then looked forward 15 meters away at Konami and Yuma who were now sitting side-by-side chatting casually. Judai turned around and started walking away. "If it's those duelists _I'm sure…_ "

 _Author's Note:_ And that's that. Wow, the last page and a half were surprisingly… sweet. I did not intend for it to be that way but I guess I ship Konami and Yuma now. Also, Judai and Asuka are an official couple in this fanfic! I say… yes! (Ameato by W~inds). I was planning to bring in Vision HERO's as well but it was hard to implement into the story and it is Edo's thing so… This chapter is about 27 pages long.

I will be writing more chapters featuring decks that I have been using competitively, and I will have those decks face protagonists whose decks are similar to mines. For example, a synchron deck will obviously be facing against Yusei.

And now I will write replied to the three reviews that I've got!

 _To Yu-Gi-Oh (guest review)_ : While I would say not to take the name of the whole franchise into a username, the fact that the 1st review I got for this fanfic was positive makes me really happy. My favorite part was when Atem went full awesome mode by using card of sanctity and being the only one to draw 6 cards; then, Yugi used the full hand to his advantage! Great combination play! Though, I did want to have a Yusei vs. Judai and Yusei vs. Yuma so those might be possible for the newer chapters. Glad to see that the duel was awesome; if someone said it was mediocre I was politely ask them for a link to a fanfic that has a 5-way duel like mines; if there even is another fanfic like this…

 _To SignerStardust_ : If I were to put all those duelists together, it would be

Placido vs. Shun vs. Crow vs. Aporia vs. Reiji vs. Zone vs. Lucciano vs. Sora vs. Kaito vs. Yuto vs. Antinomy vs. Yugo

I see that you categorized them with decks that have similar properties, or would be a good competition. I'll have to play Tag force 6 again to get used to playing against Machine Emperors… Though I'd hate to admit it, Shun would probably lose against Crow and Placido since they have much more functions in their deck.

Reiji might probably win against Aporia because of that new DDD; Kali Yuga, I think it was…

Zone will probably win because of his cheap Time Emperors; unless the opponent had a monster that negates effects, or something of the sort.

Lucciano vs. Sora? Sora… perhaps? I mean, Skiels _are_ meant to be Synchro killers after all. With Frightfur Tiger, Sora could potentially blow up the opponent's whole field. I main a E-HERO deck (No, I'm not a part of the bandwagon), and believe me, Frightfur Tiger is quite the _threat_. Lol.

Kaito vs. Yuto? I'm sorry but without a doubt, Kaito will win. Yuto does not have a very strong backrow; well, the same for Kaito, but Kaito has a Xyz killer. Yuto can't do much to prevent Dark Rebellion from getting banished and instead, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon will obviously benefit from it. Now if this was Kaito vs. Yuya-Yuto-Yugo hybrid, then I'm sure that'll put up more of a fight.

Antinomy vs. Yugo… This one was quite obvious, wasn't it? Antinomy wins. One word; TG1-EM1 (Tech Genus 1 – Enemy 1)

 _To jalen johnson_ : It was a ' _pretty_ ' good duel, huh? I was trying to make it quite the epic duel… If you can, please link me to some fanfics which have better written duels and I'll try to improve my skills based on those.

I'll feel bad if I leave this on a short note so I'll write down the contestants for scenario 2:

Jonouchi (Joey Wheeler) vs. Johan/Jesse Anderson vs. Jack Atlas vs. Tenjo Kite vs. Akaba Reiji

Sorry but unfortunately I'm not going to have the 5-rival duel until sometime later… Until then, this is _Silvernet_ signing out! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Tag Force Special

Extra chapter 3: A sweet moment _and…_ darkness?

 _Author's Note:_ I wanted to get the HERO duel over with since GX was the only era currently without any new support; DM got the new BLS  & Gaia, 5D's got Stardust Chronicle, Sifr, Scar right, that new level 9 Red Archfiend, Zexal got Utopia the lightning (at the least, that's all they need), and finally, Arc V got new Magicians, Perfomapals and a whole lot of Odd-Eyes. So yeah; I'll be able write those chapters relatively quickly. Also for each era, aside from GX, I managed to make some anti-meta decks on YGOPRO. XD The HERO duel will eventually be redone in the distant future… I want to update this at least one more time before I get to my Sword Art Online stories. Now, without further ado…

 _ **Story start!**_

Konami and Yuma were currently on a walkway, continuing down the path as they were looking at one another and conversing happily. To their left was a grass hill with a fair sized river at the lower platform which separated another grass hill. In between the grass hills and river were lanes of dirt ground. The top of the hills were covering by a fair sized bridge which connected the two together.

* _Konami's perspective_ *

The town had a good amount of buildings that were at least two stories high and three stories at most. There wasn't a lot of political business going on around here so there were few city people, meaning there are a few cars so it's alright to walk on the middle of the bridge anyways due to its size. Seriously, from what I can see by peeking into the street at the left on the other side of the bridge, in the far distance there were only two empty cars parked; both in front of a house. Mainly people from the city just come to visit their relatives, and since this is a peaceful and quiet town the city people really don't want to disturb the townspeople. "Hey," A familiar _sweet_ voice talked to me; it belonged to a girl. My eyes widened and I then looked over to my right curiously at Yuma who was smiling nervously at me. She bends her upper body forward a little while staring at my eyes the whole time. Her arms were behind her back; her fingers entwined. "You seemed dazed." I was surprised that Yuma mentioned this; she was usually the one to bicker people about doing something but instead she's wondering about my situation. I grinned; I did feel like teasing her a little.

"You look beautiful, Yuma." I complimented her as I stroke her hair in my right hand. Yuma blushed nervously. I couldn't help but smile. Yuma smiled nervously as she looked up at me.

"T-Thanks…" Yuma replied shyly. I held her right shoulder in my right hand and brought her body closer to mines as we were walking forward. Yuma looked down nervously.

"You're welcome. Let's get to the library before it gets dark. You wanted to see something there right?" I asked casually. Yuma nodded her head silently. I then felt her head rest against my body.

"Thank you for coming with me, Konami." Yuma spoke honestly. She was so cute.

Five minutes later, we reached the library and went inside. The library was probably as close as this town could get to internet. Well, besides the fact that most residents have personal computers at home.

Yuma went about, doing her own thing. I looked curiously to my left as she walked to a desk and sat down on the chair in front of it. She lifted the monitor on the desktop up slightly so that it was now facing her completely. Logging on to the computer, Yuma then clicked on a duel disk icon which then opened on a YGO application. Heh… I didn't know that they had that.

I walked over casually to Yuma and moved my upper body forward a little so that I could see what was on at least 3/4th of the screen. I couldn't quite see the upper portion of the screen since Yuma was shorter than me, but this will do. "What are you doing?" I asked Yuma casually. She didn't even bother to glance up at me; probably due to the fact that she was also making a new virtual deck at the moment.

"Right now with the new update, I'm making my 6th anti-meta deck."

"Heh…" She knew a surprisingly big term.

"In order, a **Synchron** deck, plant deck, Elemental HERO deck, **Gagaga/Gogogo** deck with a few Dododo's, Cyber Dragon deck, and the 6th one, a BLS/Gaia deck. I do have a **Pendulum Magician** deck as well."

"Heh… That's interesting." I expressed my surprise. Yuma simply smiled with a slight blush on her face.

"Out of these decks, so far, the plant, Elemental HERO, and Cyber Dragon decks are Tier 2 at best. The Synchron, Gagaga/Gogogo with Dododo, BLS/Gaia, and the Pendulum Magician decks are capable of defeating Tier 1 decks; particularly Nekroz."

"Hm?" The archetype, 'Nekroz' caught my attention. "Do you hate Nekroz or something?" I asked; curious. Yuma smiled. She was currently having a duel against an AI that had a Nekroz deck.

"Somewhat. Yeah. It's my number 1 hated deck. Before my most hated deck was Qliphorts but with all this new support they really pose no threat unless they manage to summon Apoqliphort killer; I'll still trying to find out how to defeat that monster." Yuma replied casually. I shrugged my shoulders. _Apoqliphort Towers_ was usually a dead game to me. "Particularly cards likes **Trishula** and **Clausolas**. With **Trishula** , my opponent can banish a card like _Electromagnetic turtle_ from my graveyard, a powerful monster on my field, and useful cards from my hand; that is not fair at all. Thus, also being the reason why so many people like Trishula. Though lately, the few ways I have gotten rid of it is by using _Yuki Usagi_ , _Void trap hole_ , or _Breakthrough skill_. Then there's **Clausolas** ; ugh… it's so annoying! It basically disables the majority of plays a duelist is allowed to make, which is why cards like Clausolas and Vanity's Emptiness should be banned or something. For Clausolas, I have to _hopefully_ get a card like _Smashing ground_ in my hand and for Vanity's emptiness, I have to hope for an _MST_. The idea of having to wait for a card which might never come to you is torture…! Especially if your opponent can just search for any card they want!" Yuma started to talk in an irritated tone as she then turned the rolling chair so that she had now face me with her right hand raised as she now had an angry expression on her face. Her left hand was a few inches away from touching the mouse on the desktop. I sighed depressingly with closed eyes before looking at Yuma who now stared at me curiously and was confused.

"You're right; that is frustrating. Particularly by the fact that I'm a HERO user so that makes it even more annoying to deal with." I replied honestly, in slight frustration. Yuma smiled as she then turns forward to continue her duel.

"I know right!? Noble Knights too… they're so annoying! Though they're easy to defeat with cards like Exciton Knight, Yuki Usagi, and Smashing ground." Yuma spoke with a casual voice that was slowly turning into a more tactical mannered one. "Speaking of which…" Yuma's facial expression became less tense as she seemed more curious now, with her mouth gaped open in wonder. Yuma turned her head to look back to me.

"Speaking of which, you run Yuki Usagi and _Clear wing Synchro Dragon_ , right?" Yuma wondered. I felt my cheeks burn as she mentioned Clear Wing.

"W-What's wrong with Clear wing!?" I shouted nervously. Yuma smiled as I felt embarrassed. She then looked forward again; continuing her duel.

"No, it's nothing. It's just that… people would question why you're running that." Yuma noted honestly.

"Well, I would run Clown Blade except the engine is inconsistent and the fact that I take too much damage just from using that combo. Also, it counteracts Bubbleman's effects and if my opponent has a card nullifying special summon then it's over. At least with _Yuki Usagi_ at two copies, I can use its effect to get rid of useful cards like **Trishula** before its effect resolves and it then becomes useless. OR if _Yuki Usagi_ can't be used during that situation, I might as well normal summon it; leaving _Bubbleman_ as the only card in my hand, so I can special summon it and then synchro summon into _Clear Wing_. In the case that _Yuki Usagi_ is discarded via its effect, I'll just wait for another level 4 in my hand so I can xyz into Utopia then rexyz into Utopia the lightning; or I could special summon _Bubbleman_ during my turn prior and then special summon _Tasuke Knight_ for that xyz." I explained to Yuma. I looked at her curiously as I noticed her continuing her duel. When she clicked 'End turn' the upper portion of her chair moved so that she faced me. She grinned at me with a malicious edge (Hah, corny joke is corny).

"For someone who said that I'm a rather competitive player, you could speak for yourself." Yuma said teasingly; though she was also being serious. I smirked and placed my left hand on her left shoulder.

"So, what are you doing now?" I wondered as I looked forward to the screen, with my head now at the same level as hers.

"Inb4 I face my 5th hated decks, which are decks like stall, Exodia, burn, troll, and the non-fun decks, I'm facing **Ghostricks** right now."

"Ah, Ghostricks. I hate them so much; great card arts though." Yuma chuckled at my response.

"They're cute but I really want to beat them. I'm still wondering how to deal with this lockdown. There was a duelist I played against online who had a Ghostrick deck and it was actually nice to lose against him. Except now, I have no means of communication with him, unfortunately." Yuma explained with a sad smile which was then replaced with a happy expression. "Yosh! Go, Elemental HERO Acid! _Cerest vapor_!" Yuma shouted epically as she waved her right fist out; opening it simultaneously. The other people in the quiet library were now staring at us curiously. Yuma's eyes widened as she realized their stares. She looked down nervously with her hands in between her legs which moved timidly. The sound of a sword cutting the AI's life to zero was produced through the monitor's small speakers. Then…

WOOOOOO!

To our surprise, everyone in the library was cheering for us! The library was about 6 stories high with about 5 floors of books, and the building shaped like a dome which got smaller each ascending floor. Yuma slowly got up as her body pushed the chair back. We looked around in amazement; Yuma looking around nervously as she noticed that there were roughly 587 people in the library, excluding the 6th floor which was only occupied by big empty book shelves. 15 seconds later, Yuma's face flushed red; she quickly leaned forward and grabbed the mouse; quickly exiting out the dueling program. She then grabs my left wrist and dashes out of the library's double glass doors in front which opened outwards so she just straight out ran towards them.

We were now outside and had just crossed the bridge home. She had her eyes closed and with a flustered expression on her face, she was running away desperately; still clinging onto my wrist. I moved my right hand and grabbed her left wrist, causing her to let go of my other arm, in surprise as I then moved in front of her and was now leading. She looked towards me curiously as I looked back to her with a big smile. Yuma smiled with closed eyes as we continued running forward.

"Konami." Yuma then called my name casually. I looked back to her curiously. "It's going to rain soon. I just felt a droplet of water. We should wait under the bridge until the rain stops." Yuma explained. I smiled and nodded.

We ran down the hill of grass, under the bridge quickly. From the part of the bridge which connected down to the ground, I pulled out a metallic platform which stretched out to the other end of this small tunnel under the bridge. This allowed us to avoid standing on the wet ground. Yuma and I got up; standing 5 inches apart as the rain then started to pour heavily.

I looked down; the rain was only 5 inches below us. We sat down with our knees raised and we took turns telling the other person a story. Yuma had her arms wrapped around her legs. It was my turn again. As I was about to start, Yuma suddenly yawned; that pissed me off. Then, I thought of an idea to wake up this drowsy Yuma. "Yuma, let's duel!" I shouted excitedly. That did the trick. Yuma's eyes opened wide and she stared at me in disbelief.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? In this rain!?" Yuma shouted as if I had lost my mind.

"Well, this metal platform was also made with the intent of being a duel interface to make our duels much more thrilling by allowing us to feel motions not present in a regular duel." I explained to Yuma

It was then that Yuma puffed up her cheeks cutely; she reminding me of a penguin with that slightly blushing expression as she glared at me shyly. Then, her expression changed into a curious one. "Well, I have wanted to try this _**Duelplex**_ for a while now… let's give it a _spin_." Yuma replied with a nervous smile.

 _Foreshadowing much?_

Konami vs. Yuma

 **DUEL!**

"My turn!" Yuma shouts as she then looks at her opening hand. "I normal summon The Black Stone of Legend!"

The Black Stone of Legend Att: Dark lvl.1 Atk: 0 Def: 0 Type: Dragon

"Now I use the effect of The Black Stone of Legend! By releasing it, I can special summon 1 level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster from my deck! Come out, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Yuma shouts epically. Red-Eyes appears in a pillar of fire, with its eyes scorching a dark red before its entire body reveals out of the pillar of flames.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon Att: Dark lvl.7 Atk: 2400 Def: 2000 Type: Dragon

"Next I activate the normal spell, Inferno Fire Blast! This card inflicts 2400 damage to my opponent if I control a 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' on the field, however, it cannot attack this turn! Go, _**Inferno fire blast!**_ " Yuma shouts. Red-Eyes Black Dragon shoots a ball of fire at Konami who moves his right arm over his head in a protective manner. The flames hit the metallic surface in front of Konami which then deflected into his face.

"AGHHHH!"

Konami: 4000-2400=1600

It was then that the metallic platform span in a complete 360°, surprising Konami and Yuma. "What's going on!?" Yuma questioned in surprise.

"Whenever a player takes 2000 damage or more, the platform spins once. If a player takes 3000 or more damage, the platform spins numerous times depending on the situation." I explained. Yuma looked at me with a shocked facial expression. Yuma then looked up to her right at Red-Eyes whose flares were burning and scales shining beautifully.

"It's pretty… It looks so real, and feels so warm…" Yuma mumbled as her eyes slowly moved down, however not closing completely as she stared dreamily at Red-Eyes.

"The _**DuelPlex**_ enforces the holograms so that they look more real. It also uses a heat sensor and heat emission which allows us to feel heat as if we are touching these monsters or can feel their _flare_." I explained to Yuma. Yuma smiled widely.

"Wow…!" Yuma exclaimed her excitement.

"So the damage I took is close to hot air hitting me; or something of the sort. And, the _flares_ that you feel right now are the heat of the _**Duelplex**_ and the heat emitting from your body in response." I further explained.

"It feels so real…" Yuma mumbled as her eyes slowly widened in amazement. She then smirked and looked towards me. "I set two cards facedown. Turn end."

Yuma: 4000 Hand: 1

I could tell, Yuma was brimming with confidence. However, that wouldn't stop me from doing my best to win this duel; _no matter what!_

 _Author's Note:_ And that's that. Originally I wasn't planning on continuing Konami and Yuma's relationship (on screen, _haha_ ), but king of the lion's review made me rather happy.

 _To king of the lion_ : I don't get what you mean by 'true dark' but you're welcome. :D

 _To JadenCage_ : Sounds very convincing with that username and Profile pic. XD But yeah, I have to consider that later, don't I?

 _To jalen johnson (2_ _nd_ _reply)_ : Haha, don't worry; it's all good. And you don't have to search for fics either; I just sincerely thought that maybe there are some fics you have read already that are better than mines. I'm trying my best to improve my writing so yeah. (y) Oh, and please if you can, put on a profile pic so I can identify you more quickly.

Well, this may be the end of the 6-page short but as you may know, I don't like ending my stories on a short note so I'll say it now,

 _Still waiting for the day when Gx-archetypes get support… Oh, and there will definitely be more parts of this… 3 Though this chapter was completely irrelevant to their loving relationship whatsoever._

Oh, and in case anyone's wondering, the _DuelPlex_ might just be impractical. XP


	4. Chapter 4

Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Tag Force Special

Extra chapter 4: Masked HERO FTKOTK!

 _Author's Note: Hello everyone. This is Silvernet. I wanted to make a quick announcement. Next week will be the duel:_

 _Jonouchi (Joey Wheeler) vs. Johan/Jesse Anderson vs. Jack Atlas vs. Tenjo Kite vs. Akaba Reiji_

 _I'm familiarized with everyone's decks except for Reiji's, and right now I'm wondering just how the five will play together in the first place. Still, the chapter will definitely be uploaded next week. And if you haven't, please check out my other Yugioh Arc V fanfic, "Yugioh Chronicles: Remnant of the Dragons" which focuses on my original characters._

 _Today's duel will be rather one-sided, but I wanted to introduce the Masked HERO OTK in my story, so here it is! Also, please don't ask about the rainbow at the end; I was trying to make it symbolic with Yuma… kind of._

 _Now, without further ado…_

 _ **Story start!**_

*SCENE TRANSITION*

"Well, I have wanted to try this _**Duelplex**_ for a while now… let's give it a _spin_." Yuma replied with a nervous smile.

Konami vs. Yuma

 **DUEL!**

"My turn!" Yuma shouted as she then looks at her opening hand. "I normal summon The Black Stone of Legend!"

The Black Stone of Legend Att: Dark lvl.1 Atk: 0 Def: 0 Type: Dragon

"Now I use the effect of The Black Stone of Legend! By releasing it, I can special summon 1 level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster from my deck! Come out, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Yuma shouts epically. Red-Eyes appears in a pillar of fire, with its eyes scorching a dark red before its entire body reveals out of the pillar of flames.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon Att: Dark lvl.7 Atk: 2400 Def: 2000 Type: Dragon

"Next I activate the normal spell, Inferno Fire Blast! This card inflicts 2400 damage to my opponent if I control a 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' on the field, however, it cannot attack this turn! Go, _**Inferno fire blast!**_ " Yuma shouts. Red-Eyes Black Dragon shoots a ball of fire at Konami who moves his right arm over his head in a protective manner. The flames hit the metallic surface in front of Konami which then deflected into his face.

"AGHHHH!"

Konami: 4000-2400=1600

It was then that the metallic platform span in a complete 360°, surprising Konami and Yuma. "What's going on!?" Yuma questioned in surprise.

"Whenever a player takes 2000 damage or more, the platform spins once. If a player takes 3000 or more damage, the platform spins numerous times depending on the situation." I explained. Yuma looked at me with a shocked facial expression. Yuma then looked up to her right at Red-Eyes whose flares were burning and scales shining beautifully.

"It's pretty… It looks so real, and feels so warm…" Yuma mumbled as her eyes slowly moved down, however not closing completely as she stared dreamily at Red-Eyes.

"The _**DuelPlex**_ enforces the holograms so that they look more real. It also uses a heat sensor and heat emission which allows us to feel heat as if we are touching these monsters or can feel their _flare_." I explained to Yuma. Yuma smiled widely.

"Wow…!" Yuma exclaimed her excitement.

"So the damage I took is close to hot air hitting me; or something of the sort. And, the _flares_ that you feel right now are the heat of the _**Duelplex**_ and the heat emitting from your body in response." I further explained.

"It feels so real…" Yuma mumbled as her eyes slowly widened in amazement. She then smirked and looked towards me. "I set two cards facedown. Turn end."

Yuma: 4000 Hand: 1

I grinned in response. "I'm not going to hold back! My turn, draw!" I shouted. I then looked at the cards in my hand, and grinned. "Yosh! I normal summon Elemental HERO Blazeman in attack position!"

Elemental HERO Blazeman Att: Fire lvl.4 Atk: 1200 Def: 1800 Type: Warrior

"When this card is normal or special summoned, I can add one 'Polymerization' from my deck into my hand!" I grinned as I search my deck and added 'Polymerization'. I then looked forward with a smirk on my face. "Now I activate the normal spell, Polymerization! This lets me fuse two monsters together in order to form a beat stick."

"I guess so…" Yuma replied casually.

"From my hand, I merge my Elemental HERO Ocean with Elemental HERO Shadow Mist!"

Level 8 Fusion chant~ Awaken from your long slumber within the depths of Earth! Ascend onto its surface and freeze everything to zero!

"Fusion summon, Elemental HERO Absolute Zero!"

Elemental HERO Absolute Zero Att: Water Lvl.8 Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Type: Warrior

"Next I use Shadow Mist's effect; when this card is sent to the graveyard, I can add a 'HERO' monster from my deck to my hand, and Shadow Mist can only use one effect once per turn!" I explained. "I add Elemental HERO Bubbleman into my hand! Now… Battle!" I shouted. "Elemental HERO Absolute ZERO attacks your Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Yuma!"

2500 vs. 2400

"Not so fast!" Yuma shouted. "I activate my face-down normal trap, Magic Cylinder! Now when my opponent's monster declares an attack, I can negate that attack and then deal damage equal to the Atk of that monster! Therefore Konami, you take 2500 damage!" Yuma shouted as she then smirked in triumph. I gritted my teeth in frustration, however I then grinned.

"I don't think so! I activate the quick-play spell card, Form change! This card allows me to target 1 'HERO' fusion monster I control; by returning it to the Extra deck, I can special summon a 'Masked HERO' from my extra deck with the same level as the returned monster! I return Elemental HERO Absolute ZERO to the extra deck, and then I special summon the level 8 Masked HERO Anki!" Konami declared.

Level 8 Fusion chant~ Come, embodiment of darkness! Now is the time for you to strike at the heart of our enemy!

Masked HERO Anki Att: Dark lvl.8 Atk: 2800 Def: 1200 Type: Warrior

"Furthermore, when Absolute Zero leaves the field, I can destroy all monsters my opponent controls! Go, _World Zero!_ " I shouted as Red-Eyes Dragon was frozen and then cracked into several pieces. Yuma moved her left arm over her head as a snowstorm hits her field. Anki then slashed through the storm causing it to stop as he appeared on the field. "Go, Anki, attack Yuma directly!" I commanded. Yuma then smirked.

"I activate my face-down normal trap, Red-Eyes Spirit; now I can target 1 'Red-Eyes' monster from my graveyard and special summon it! Come, Red-Eyes Black Dragon in defense position!"

Red-Eyes Black Dragon Att: Dark lvl.7 Atk: 2400 Def: 2000 Type: Dragon

Anki then proceeded to destroy Red-Eyes Black Dragon, allowing me to smirk in success, much to Yuma's distaste. "When Anki destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, I can add 1 'Change' card from my deck into my hand!" I shouted. Yuma's eyes then widen in realization.

"Oh no!"

"Now I activate that quick-play spell card, Form change! I return Anki to the extra deck to special summon the level 8 fusion, Masked HERO Acid!"

Level 8 Fusion chant~ Pour terror onto this battlefield with your acidic rain!

Masked HERO Acid Att: Water lvl.8 Atk: 2600 Def: 2100 Type: Warrior

"Now attack directly!" I shouted. Yuma gritted her teeth in frustration as Acid and Blazeman struck her.

Yuma: 4000-2600=1400

1400-1200=200

"And don't think that's all!"

"What is it this time!?"

"I activate the quick-play spell card, Mask change! Now by sending a "HERO" monster from my field to the graveyard, I can special summon 1 'Masked HERO' of the same attribute, from my extra deck! I release Masked HERO Acid which is a water attribute to special summon Masked HERO Vapor!"

Level 6 Fusion chant~ Liquid that passes even through the shallowest of walls, now break the wall that stands before me!

Masked HERO Vapor Att: Water lvl.6 Atk: 2400 Def: 2000 Type: Warrior

"Now, direct attack!" I shouted. Then, Yuma smirked causing me to widen my eyes in surprise.

"I activate the effect of Rainbow Kuriboh within my hand! When an opponent's monster declares an attack, I can equip this card to that monster, and the equipped monster cannot declare an attack!" Yuma shouted.

I grinned. "Then I guess I'll have to move to my main phase 2. I set a card face-down, and then I use Bubbleman's effect!"

Yuma's eyes widen. "Oh no!"

"If it's the only card in my hand, I can special summon it!" I explained.

Elemental HERO Bubbleman Att: Water lvl.4 Atk: 800 Def: 1200 Type: Warrior

"Now I overlay Bubbleman and Blazeman!" I shouted.

Rank 4 chant~ Shoot down your enemies with your rounded strength!

"Xyz summon, Gagaga Cowboy, in defense position!" I shouted.

Gagaga Cowboy Att: Earth Rank.4 Atk: 1500 Def: 2400 Type: Warrior

"Monster effect; once per turn while this card is in defense position, by detaching 1 xyz material I can inflict 800 damage to my opponent! Take this, Yuma!"

"Aaahhh!"

Yuma: 200-800=0

"Yeah, looks likes I win!" I exclaimed excitedly as I pumped up my right fist. "Hm? Yuma…?" I looked towards her, curiously. Her bangs covered her eyes as she looked down, with a frown on her face, and her fists clenched. I gulped as I started to feel danger. She looked up and to my surprise, she was crying.

"Idiot! That was so unfair…" Yuma looked down and grabbed onto her shirt, in frustration. I started to regret what I had done. "Idiot…" Yuma muttered as she cried.

"Then… how about a round two?" I asked carefully, in consideration. Suddenly, her muffled crying had stopped. I looked at her curiously. "Yuma…?" She then looked up at me with a huge smirk on her face; showing no indication of her crying.

"Okay then! This time I'll make sure to at least stand a _ghost_ of a chance!"

I smiled; glad to see that Yuma was energetic again. "Well then, let's start!"

"W-Wait a second! You're going too fast!" Yuma said frantically as she waved her hands in front of her. I looked at her, confused.

"Huh?"

Yuma twiddled her two forefingers and looked left nervously to the ground "L-Let me edit my deck a bit…"

I smiled and nodded in reply as she shyly looked over to me. "Ok."

*SCENE TRANSITION*

Yuma was crouching down, with her deck spread out over her hands as she read each card aloud. "Hey Konami, what cards should I put into my deck?"

"Hmm… Personally I'm not reliant on high level monsters so I wouldn't know how many you should have in a deck, or what you should even put in a Red-Eyes deck."

"Heh… I see." Yuma mumbled in reply. I glanced over to my left curiously and noticed Yuma's curious expression as she stared at a single card in her left hand. "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon…"

Yuma mumbled. _Wait…_

"Wait, what!?" I voiced out my surprise as I turned my head to look over to her. She blushed nervously as she looked up.

"W-Well I thought that Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon would be a good addition to my deck…"

"No, that's aside the point. How did you even get the card!?" I wondered. If I remember correctly, Darkness should've been the only one with that card.

"A-Ah… I have some connections with Industrial Illusions, so I asked them to make it for me…" Yuma mumbled nervously as she slowly looked down to her feet.

"Even so, that card is dangerous…" What if its darkness consumes Yuma…? Yuma then smiled, to my surprise as she got up.

"Don't worry! I love dragons and dragons love me, so it'll be alright!"

"What kind of logic is that?"

"At any case, let's duel!" Yuma said cheerfully as I glanced at her hands and noticed her adding the card to her deck.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine then." I then smiled as I looked forward towards Yuma. "It's time…! To duel!"

"… It would've been okay if you sang the song."

"As if I want to sing that!"

*SCENE TRANSITION*

We were now at dueling distance. As the clouds cleared and the sun shined upon our battlefields, we smirked at one another, activating our duel disks. The dirt ground shined and the soil flowed beautifully; the sound of the river went into our ears as we closed our eyes and listened to nature. The wind blew gently and the birds chirped. We then opened our eyes and looked at one another seriously.

 _ **Duel!**_

And then… a rainbow formed in the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Tag Force Special

Extra chapter 5: The decisive battle, Masked HERO Koga vs. Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!

Author's Note: Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. A lot of technical and real life issues, but this story is definitely going to reach its peak, just not yet. Next chapter will indeed be the main chapter 2, though I'll have to prepare a lot for it. Also, for my personal convenience, the majority of the story will be told in third person. Anyways, without further ado…

 _ **Story start!**_

* * *

" _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon_ …"

Yuma mumbled. _Wait…_

"Wait, what!?" I voiced out my surprise as I turned my head to look over to her. She blushed nervously as she looked up to me.

"W-Well I thought that _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon_ would be a good addition to my deck…"

"No, that's aside the point. How did you even get the card?" I wondered. If I remember correctly, _Darkness_ should've been the only one with that card.

"A-Ah… I have some connections with _Industrial Illusions_ , so I asked them to make it for me…" Yuma mumbled nervously as she slowly looked down to her feet.

"Even so, that card is dangerous…" What if its darkness consumes Yuma…? Yuma then smiled to my surprise as she got up.

"Don't worry! I love dragons and dragons love me, so it'll be alright!"

"What kind of logic is that?"

"At any case, let's duel!" Yuma said cheerfully as I curiously glanced at her hands and noticed her adding the card to her deck.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine then." I then smiled as I looked forward towards Yuma. "It's time… to duel!"

"… It would've been okay if you sang the song."

"As if I want to sing that!"

* * *

We were now at dueling distance. As the clouds cleared and the sun shined upon the battlefield, we smirked at one another, activating our duel disks. The dirt ground was wet and the soil flowed beautifully downstream. The sound of the river went into our ears as we closed our eyes and listened to nature. The wind blew gently and the birds chirped. We then opened our eyes and looked at one another seriously. Then, we shouted...

 _ **Duel!**_

Yuma and Konami had shouted as they swung out their arms with their cards in hand. Yuma then smirked, with Konami returning a smirk. "I'll have you go first." Yuma said in a competitive manner.

Konami looked at Yuma, startled; wondering why she let him go first. Regardless, Konami nodded in acknowledgement before looking at the cards in his hand. He then looked forward seriously. "I summon _Elemental HERO Shadow Mist_!" Konami shouted.

Elemental HERO Shadow Mist Att: Dark lvl.4 **Atk: 1000** Def: 1500 Type: Warrior

"I set two cards. Turn end." Konami declared.

Konami: 4000 Hand: 2

"My turn! Draw!" Yuma shouted. She then observed her hand with a serious gaze, before looking forward once more. "I'll normal summon _Black stone of Legend_ in attack mode!"

Black stone of Legend Att: Dark lvl.1 **Atk: 0** Def: 0 Type: Dragon

"In that case, I'll activate the quick-play spell card, _Mask change_!" Konami shouted. "This card allows me to send 1 'HERO' monster I control to the graveyard! By doing so, I can special summon a 'Masked HERO' from my extra deck with the same attribute as that HERO! I send _Shadow mist_ to the graveyard! Come out, _Masked HERO Dark Law_!" Konami cried out.

Masked HERO Dark Law Att: Dark lvl.6 **Atk: 2400** Def: 1800 Type: Warrior

Konami grinned. "Due to _Dark Law's_ effect, any card sent to my opponent's grave is banished instead."

Yuma smirked. She then looked forward seriously. "I activate its effect! By tributing this monster, I can special summon a level 7 or lower 'Red-Eyes' monster from my deck! Come out, _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_!" Yuma shouted powerfully. Konami looked up with a frown as a tremendous wind blew towards him and Red-Eyes descended.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon Att: Dark lvl.7 **Atk: 2400** Def: 0

"Next I activate the effect of _Black Metal Dragon_ from my hand! I can equip this monster card to one 'Red-Eyes' monster I control, and the equipped card gains 600 ATK!" Yuma declared as she smirked in triumph. She then looked at Konami seriously. "Go, _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_ , _Inferno Fire Blast_!" Yuma shouted.

"AHHHH!" Konami moved his left arm over his head and screamed as a breath of fire hits his body.

3000 vs. 2400

Konami: 4000-600=3400

"I set two cards. Turn end." Yuma announced.

Yuma: 4000 Hand: 2

"My turn, draw!" Konami shouted. He then looked down at his hand and nodded. "Yosh, I normal summon _Summoner Monk_ in attack mode!" Konami shouted.

Summoner Monk Att: Dark lvl.4 **Atk: 800** Def: 1600 Type: Spellcaster

"When this card is normal summoned, it is switched to defense position." Konami explained. "Next I'll activate its effect. Once per turn, by discarding 1 spell card from my hand, I can special summon one level 4 monster from my deck. I discard _Shuffle reborn_! Come, _Electromagnetic Turtle_!" Konami shouted.

Electromagnetic Turtle Att: Light lvl.4 Atk: 0 **Def: 1800** Type: Machine

"I overlay with my two level 4's!" Konami declared.

Rank 4 chant~ Arrive on stage, evil commander of the underground!

"Xyz summon! _Evilswarm Exciton Knight_!" Konami cried out.

Evilswarm Exciton Knight Att: Light Rank.4 **Atk: 1900** Def: 0 Type: Fiend

"Oh no!" Yuma shouted, worriedly.

"Monster effect!" Konami shouted seriously. "Since I control a total of four cards in my hand and on the field, while you control more cards, five, I can detach one xyz material from _Exciton_ in order to blow up all other cards on the field! _Last Ignition_!" Konami shouted powerfully as every other card besides _Exciton_ was destroyed.

Yuma then smirked. "However, to your _Exciton's_ effect, I also chained my normal trap, _Ring of destruction_!" Yuma shouted seriously. Konami's eyes widen in shock. "This card allows me to target 1 monster on the field and destroy it! Then, both players take damage equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK! The monster I choose… is of course, your _Exciton Knight_! Blow up and leave the field!" Yuma commanded. A ring appeared around _Exciton Knight's_ neck; he grabbed onto the ring and struggled to escape. The ring then exploded in a deadly manner.

Yuma: 4000-1900=2100

Konami: 3400-1900=1500

"Also, when _Black Metal Dragon_ is sent from the field to the graveyard, I can add 1 'Red-Eyes' card from my deck to my hand. Come forth, _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_." Yuma spoke calmly. Konami's eyes widened in shock as he noticed Yuma's monster added into her hand.

"Tch. I set a card… Turn end."

"My turn, draw." Yuma then looked at her hand. Her eyes now seemed emotionless and she seemed deprave of her key traits. "I activate the normal spell, _Dragon Shrine_. Now I can send 1 Dragon-Type monster from my deck to the grave, and if that's a normal monster, I can send 1 more Dragon-Type monster to the graveyard. First, I'll send a normal _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_ from my deck to the graveyard, therefore additionally sending _Red-Eyes Wyvern_ to my graveyard." Konami's eyes narrowed as he observed Yuma placing her two cards into her grave. Yuma then looked up, remaining devoid of emotions. "Next I activate the normal spell, _Cards of the Red_ ; this card allows me to draw 2 cards by sending 1 level 7 'Red-Eyes' monster from my hand to the graveyard. I discard _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_ to draw two." Yuma declared. Yuma then looked down to her cards and smiled, much to Konami's surprise. Slowly, Yuma's eyes regained their color, allowing Konami to smile in relief. Yuma then looked forward with excitement. "Konami, I won't lose!" Konami then nodded in response.

"I wouldn't expect it!"

Tears started to form in Yuma's eyes as she smiled with blushing cheeks. "This… is my deck." Yuma closed her eyes and looked down. She then looked forward seriously. "I won't let the darkness control me!" Yuma shouted. Konami smiled, and was proud of his friend's great willpower. Afterwards, Yuma smiled in relief. "With _Cards of the Red_ , I can then send one level 7 'Red-Eyes' monster from my deck to the graveyard. I send _Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon_ to the graveyard." Yuma declared. "I now activate _Red-Eyes Fusion_! I can fusion summon 1 monster whose fusion materials consist of a 'Red-Eyes' monster, by using materials from my deck, hand, or field! I send _Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon_ and _Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning_!" Yuma shouted seriously.

Level 9 Fusion chant~ Pierce your enemy's gaze with your blazing fists and set ablaze those who enter your territory!

"Fusion summon! _Archfiend Black Skull Dragon_!" Yuma cried out.

 _Archfiend Black Skull Dragon_ Att: Dark lvl.9 **Atk: 3200** Def: 2500 Type: Dragon

" _If Archfiend Black Skull Dragon attacks, I cannot activate cards of effects until the end of the damage step, meaning, I'll lose the game. In that case…!_ " Konami looked up seriously towards Yuma's monster. "I activate my face-down card! Normal trap, _Void trap hole_! When my opponent special summons an effect monster with 2000 or more ATK, I can negate that monster's effect and if I do, it is destroyed! I negate the effect of your _Archfiend Black Skull Dragon_ , therefore it is destroyed!" Konami declared.

Yuma frowned as her monster was destroyed. "I set a card. Turn end…"

Yuma: 2100 Hand: 3

Konami grinned. "Making miracles… is what I do best! Draw!" Konami shouted. He then looked at his drawn card and smiled. "If this is the only card in my hand, I can special summon it! Come out, Elemental HERO Bubbleman!"

Elemental HERO Bubbleman Att: Water lvl.4 Atk: 800 **Def: 1200** Type: Warrior

"And since this is the only card I control, I can draw two cards!" Konami shouted. He then looked at his drawn cards. "Yosh! I normal summon _Tasuke Knight_ in attack mode!"

Tasuke Knight Att: Light lvl.4 **Atk: 1700** Def: 100 Type: Warrior

"Now I overlay my two level 4's together!" Konami shouted.

Rank 4 chant~ Appear! Numbers 101! Unappeased soul placed aboard the ark. Arise from the abyss so deep not even light can reach it!

"Xyz summon! _Silent Honors Ark Knight!_ " Konami shouted.

Number 101: Silent Honor Ark Att: Water Rank.4 **Atk: 2100** Def: 1000 Type: Aqua

"Now, battle! _Ark_ will attack you directly!" Konami shouted.

2100 vs. 2100

Yuma smirked. "I activate my face-down normal trap, _Waboku_!"

"What!?"

"This card nullifies all battle damage done to me this turn!" Yuma explained as she smirked victoriously.

Konami gritted his teeth. "Tch. In that case, I go to main phase 2." Konami then smirked. "Next I activate the normal spell, _Rank-Up-Magic – Numeron Force_!"

"What!?" Yuma shouted in surprise. "You're using that card!?"

"Now I can rank up my Ark!" Konami said as he grinned in triumph.

Rank 5 chant~ Appear, Numbers C101! Guardian of souls that have yet to mature, become the dark knight and crush the light!

"Xyz summon! Silent Honor Dark!" Konami shouted.

Number C101: Silent Honor Dark Att: Water Rank.5 Atk: 2800 **Def: 1500** Type: Aqua

"Turn end." Konami declared.

Konami: 1500 Hand: 0

"My turn, draw!" Yuma shouted. She then checked her hand and smiled. "I activate the effect of _D.D. Crow_ from my hand; by discarding it, I can target one card in your graveyard and banish it; I choose your _Electromagnetic turtle_!" Yuma shouted. Konami grit his teeth as he had no choice but to banish his _Electromagnetic turtle_.

"Damn…!" Konami cursed. " _Electromagnetic turtle_ _has the effect of banishing itself from the graveyard to end the battle phase. Yuma... she's good!_ " Konami then smirked, with Yuma returning a smirk.

"I activate the normal spell, _Dragon's mirror_!"

"What!?" Konami shouted, in shock, allowing Yuma to smirk in triumph.

"With _Dragon's Mirror_ , I can banish fusion materials from my field or graveyard that are listed on a Dragon-Type fusion monster, and then I fusion summon that monster from my extra deck!" Yuma shouted powerfully. I banish two _Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon_ , one _Archfiend Black Skull Dragon_ , one _Black Metal Dragon_ , and finally, one _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_!" Yuma shouted powerfully.

Level 12 fusion chant~ Appear before me. Dragon dwelling in darkness, with devastating power, crush your enemies!

"Fusion summon! _Five-headed Dragon_!" Yuma shouted.

Five-headed Dragon Att: Dark lvl.12 **Atk: 5000** Def: 5000 Type: Dragon

"Next, I activate the quick-play spell card, _Silver's cry_. This card allows me to special summon 1 Dragon-Type normal monster from my graveyard! Come out, my favorite dragon, _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_!" Yuma shouted.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon Att: Dark lvl.7 **Atk: 2400** Def: 2000 Type: Dragon

Yuma then smirked, causing Konami's eyes to widen in shock as he realized what was going to happen. " _No…!_ "

Yuma raised a single card in her left hand. "Dragon dwelling deep within the depths of hell, pave open a path of destruction and wipe out your enemies in a single fell swoop! Revolutionize, _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon_!" Yuma shouted powerfully. Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon then appeared from a black mist and the battlefield became heated as the dragon screeched loudly and powerfully; a gust of wind circulating the battlefield.

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon Att: Dark lvl.9 **Atk: 2400** Def: 2000 Type: Dragon

Yuma smirked. "This scorching dragon gains 300 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster in my graveyard!"

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's ATK: 2400+900=3300

"Go, _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon_ attacks your _Silent Honor Dark_! _Darkness Giga Flame_!" Yuma shouted.

3300 vs. 1500

Konami moved his left arm over his head in protection as his _Dark_ bombarded. Konami then gritted his teeth as he looked through smoke. "I activate _Dark's_ effect! When this card is destroyed while it had xyz materials, I can resurrect it from the graveyard! _Number 101: Silent Honor Ark_ must be in the graveyard in order to activate and resolve this effect. Come back, _Dark_!" Konami shouted.

Number C101: Silent Honor Dark Att: Water Rank.5 Atk: 2800 **Def: 1500** Type: Aqua

"Afterwards, I gain life points equal to _Dark's_ original Atk." Konami explained.

Konami: 1500+2800=4300

"In that case, _Five-headed Dragon_ destroys your monster!" Yuma commanded. " _Five element burst_!"

"Urgh…!" Konami moved his arms over his head as his monster exploded once more. He then slowly brought his arms down and looked straight at Yuma.

"Turn end." Yuma declared.

Yuma: 2100 Hand: 0

"My turn, draw!" Konami shouted desperately. He looked down at his drawn card and smirked. "Luck really is on my side." Konami then looked towards Yuma. "If this card is the only card in my hand, I can special summon it!"

"Again…?"

"Come, _Elemental HERO Bubbleman_!" Konami shouted.

Elemental HERO Bubbleman Att: Water lvl.4 Atk: 800 **Def:** **1200** Type: Warrior

"Since this is the only card I control, I get to draw two cards! Draw!" Konami shouted. He then looked down and nodded. "Okay! I normal summon _Elemental HERO Shadow Mist_ in attack mode!"

Elemental HERO Shadow Mist Att: Dark lvl.4 **Atk: 1000** Def: 1500 Type: Warrior

"Now I overlay my two level 4's together!" Konami shouted.

Rank 4 chant~ Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend!

"Xyz summon! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Konami cried out.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Att: Dark Rank.4 **Atk: 2500** Def: 2000

" _Dark Rebellion's_ monster effect! By detaching two xyz materials, I target one monster you control; that monster loses half its ATK, and that halved amount is added to my monster's ATK! The one I'm choosing… is your _Five-headed Dragon_! _Treason Discharge_!" Yuma shouted.

Five-headed Dragon's ATK: 5000/2=2500

Dark Rebellion's ATK: 2500+2500=5000

"Next I activate _Elemental HERO Shadow Mist's_ monster effect! When this card is sent to the graveyard, I can add 1 'HERO' monster from my deck to my hand! I add _Elemental HERO Blazeman_ to my hand!" Konami declared. "Now… Battle! Since your _Five-headed Dragon_ can only be destroyed in battle by LIGHT monsters, I'll have _Dark Rebellion_ attack your _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon_! Go, _Rebellious Lightning Disobey_!" Konami shouted ferociously.

5000 vs. 3300

"AAHH!"

Yuma: 2100-1700=400

"Whew… close call." Yuma said thankfully as she breathed heavily. Konami smiled and nodded in acknowledge.

"Turn end." Konami declared.

Konami: 4300 Hand: 2

"Draw!" Yuma shouted desperately. "Okay… I activate the normal spell, _Pot of Dichotomy_!"

"What?"

"Now by returning three monsters with different types from my graveyard to my deck, I can then draw two cards! However, I cannot conduct my battle phase this turn!" Yuma explained, with a serious expression. "I return _D.D. Crow_ , _Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning_ , and _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_ to my deck!" Yuma shouted. "Draw!" Yuma cried out in desperation. She then smiled, to Konami's surprise. "I activate the normal spell card, _Dark Hole_!" Yuma shouted. "This destroys both monsters on our field!" Yuma explained. "Next I'll summon _Kuribandit_ in attack mode!" Yuma said cheerfully. Konami watched startled as the pipsqueak appeared on Yuma's side.

Kuribandit Att: Dark lvl.3 **Atk: 1000** Def: 700 Type: Fiend

"I'll end my turn, and during the end phase, my _Kuribandit_ activates its effect. During the turn this was normal summoned, by tributing this card I can excavate the top 5 cards of my deck. I then add 1 spell/trap card revealed to my hand, and the other cards go to my graveyard." Yuma explained. She smiled casually as she checked the five cards which she now spread in her hands. "Hmm… Ah!" Yuma spoke out happily. "I add the normal spell, _Monster Reincarnation_ to my hand." Upon hearing Yuma's words, Konami's eyes widened in utter disbelief. He then smirked.

" _I see… I should've expected this. She really does intend to finish it with that card._ "

Yuma: 400 Hand: 1

"My turn, draw!" Konami shouted. He then looked down at his hand. "I normal summon _Elemental HERO Blazeman_ in attack mode!" Konami shouted seriously.

Elemental HERO Blazeman Att: Fire lvl.4 **Atk: 1200** Def: 1800 Type: Warrior

"I use its second effect! Once per turn I can send 1 other 'Elemental HERO' monster from my deck to the graveyard! Then, until the end of this turn, _Blazeman's_ ATK, def, and attribute become the same as the monster sent to the graveyard by this effect! I send _Elemental HERO Neos Alius_ to the graveyard!" Konami shouted, causing Yuma's eyes to widen as she heard the name of _Neos Alius_.

Blazeman's **ATK: 1900** Def: 1300 Att: Light

" _Blazeman_ , direct attack!" Konami shouted.

2500 vs. 400

Yuma smirked. "I activate the effect of _Electromagnetic Turtle_ from my graveyard!" Yuma shouted in triumph.

"What the!? When did you get that in your grave!?" Konami's eyes then widened in realization. "I see… From Kuribandit's effect…!"

"That's right! Now by banishing this card from my graveyard, I end the battle phase!" Yuma declared.

Konami smiled. "Good to see you're still in the game. Due to _Blazeman's_ effect, I can now only special summon fusion monsters this turn. That's why… I'll activate the quick-play spell card, _Mask change_! I send the Light-attributed _Blazeman_ to the graveyard… to bring out _Masked HERO Koga_!" Konami shouted fiercely as he summoned his favorite monster.

Masked HERO Koga Att: Light lvl.8 **Atk: 2500** Def: 1800 Type: Warrior

"With that, I end my turn." Konami announced.

Konami: 4300 Hand: 1

"My turn, draw." Yuma spoke. "I set two cards face-down. Turn end." Yuma declared.

Yuma: 400 Hand: 0

"What's wrong? Given up on all hope?" Konami teased.

Yuma grinned. "As if. I'm just giving you a chance." Yuma played along. Her expression then became serious. "During my end phase, if I did not normal summon a monster this turn, I can banish _Red-Eyes Wyvern_ from my graveyard to special summon 1 'Red-Eyes' monster from my graveyard! Come out, _Red-Eyes Black Dragon!_ " Yuma cried out.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon Att: Dark lvl.7 **Atk: 2400** Def: 2000 Type: Dragon

"My turn, draw!" Konami shouted. "Okay, Koga attacks your _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_!" Konami commanded.

2500 vs. 1600

Yuma smiled. "I activate the effect of _Bacon Saver_ from within my graveyard!" Yuma shouted. "I can banish this card from my graveyard in order to negate your attack!" Yuma explained.

"Tch. I set two cards. Turn end." Konami declared.

Konami: 4300 Hand: 0

Yuma smiled. "Yosh! Then it's my turn! Draw!" Yuma expressed cheerfully. She looked at the card she drew and smiled. She then looked forward seriously. "I activate my face-down normal spell, _Monster Reincarnation_! I discard the normal trap, _Skill Prisoner_ in order to add _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon_ from my graveyard into my hand!" Yuma declared. She then smirked. "Now I release _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_ to special summon _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon_!" Yuma shouted powerfully.

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon Att: Dark lvl.9 **Atk: 2400** Def: 2000 Type Dragon

"Now _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon_ gains 300 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster in my graveyard!" Yuma shouted victoriously.

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's ATK: 2400+600=3000

"Battle! _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon_ attacks your _Masked HERO Koga_! _Darkness Giga Flame_!" Yuma shouted.

3000 vs. 3000

"I use _Koga's_ effect! Once per turn, during either player's turn I can banish 1 'HERO' monster from my grave, then I target 1 monster on the field and it loses ATK equal to the banished monster's original ATK!" Konami declared. Yuma then smirked.

"It's no use. I activate the effect of _Breakthrough skill_ from my graveyard! It's a normal trap!" Yuma shouted. "I can banish this card from my graveyard to target your monster and negate its effects! I choose your Koga!" Yuma declared, causing Konami to grit his teeth in frustration.

3000 vs. 2500

"AHH!"

Konami: 4300-500=3800

"Next I activate my face-down continuous trap, _Return of Red-Eyes_! While I control a 'Red-Eyes' monster, I can special summon 1 normal monster from my graveyard!" Yuma shouted.

"I don't think so!" Konami shouted. "I activate the quick-play spell card, _Mystical space typhoon_ which lets me destroy a spell/trap, such as your _Return of Red-Eyes_!" Konami shouted.

Afterwards, Yuma smirked as her trap was destroyed. "It's useless." Yuma commented. " _Return of Red-Eyes_ other effect activates! When this card is destroyed by an opponent's card effect and sent to the graveyard, I can target 1 'Red-Eyes' monster from my graveyard and special summon that monster! Come, _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_!" Yuma cried out.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon Att: Dark lvl.7 **Atk: 2400** Def: 2000 Type: Dragon

"Unbelievable…" Konami looked up in astonishment as the two dragons were now side-by-side.

"Now, _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_ direct attack! _Inferno fire blast_!" Yuma shouted.

"AHHHHH!" Konami screamed.

Konami: 3800-2400=1400

"Now… It's your turn." Yuma said.

Yuma: 400 Hand: 0

"My turn… Draw!" Konami shouted. "I activate my face-down normal spell, _Miracle Fusion_! I can banish materials from my graveyard that are listed on an 'Elemental HERO' fusion monster, and then I fusion summon that monster! I banish _Masked HERO Dark Law_ and _Masked HERO Koga_ …"

Level 9 Fusion chant~ Contrasting HERO, bring about an ending to this game and lead the HERO's to victory!

"Fusion summon! Contrast HERO Chaos!" Konami cried out.

Contrast HERO Chaos Att: Light/Dark Lvl.9 **Atk: 3000** Def: 2600 Type: Warrior

"Contrast HERO is always treated as an 'Elemental HERO'." Konami explained. "Now I use its effect!" Konami shouted seriously. "Once per turn, during either player's turn, I can target 1 face-up card on the field and negate its effects until the end of this turn! I choose your _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon_!" Konami shouted. Yuma's eyes widen in shock. " _Chaos Distortion!_ Now, battle! _Chaos_ attacks your _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon_ , and since its effects was negated, Darkness Dragon is now only 2400!" Konami shouted victoriously. " _Burst of Chaos_!"

3000 vs. 2400

Yuma smirked. "I activate the effect of _Tasuke Knight_ from within my graveyard! While an opponent's monster declares an attack, while I have no cards in my hand I can special summon this card from my graveyard and end the battle phase! Come, _Tasuke Knight!_ " Yuma commanded.

Tasuke Knight Att: Light lvl.4 **Atk: 1700** Def: 100 Type: Warrior

"In that case, I set one card and end my turn." Konami said.

Konami: 1400 Hand: 0

Yuma smiled. "Then, my turn. Draw." Yuma looked at her card and smiled even more. "First, I'll use the effect of the normal trap, _Skill successor_ from my graveyard! I banish it and target 1 face-up monster I control; the selected monster gains 800 ATK until the end of this turn! My target is… _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon_! Now… _Battle_!" Yuma shouted seriously. " _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon_ attacks your _Contrast HERO Chaos_!" Yuma shouted. " _Darkness Giga Flame_!"

3500 vs. 3000

"I'll also use the effect of _Tasuke Knight_! Since I have zero cards in my hand, I special summon it from my graveyard and end the battle phase!" Konami declared.

Tasuke Knight Att: Light lvl.4 **Atk: 1700** Def: 100 Type: Warrior

"I set one card. Turn end." Yuma declared.

Yuma: 400 Hand: 0

"My turn, draw." Konami spoke casually as he then looked at the card he had drawn. He then looked forward. I activate my face-down quick-play spell, _Mask change II_! This card allows me to evolve any of my monsters; even non-HERO's! I must discard 1 card to pay the cost, so I'll discard _Rainbow Kuriboh_. Afterwards, I send one monster I control to the graveyard, and then I special summon 1 'Masked HERO' monster from my extra deck with the same attribute as my released monster, but with a higher level!" Konami declared. "I send _Tasuke Knight_ to the graveyard to special summon…!"

"Again…" Yuma mumbled.

"Fusion summon! _Masked HERO Koga_!" Konami cried out. Yuma smiled as she looked at the descending Koga; it was Konami's favorite card after all.

Masked HERO Koga Att: Light lvl.8 _Atk: 2500_ Def: 1800 Type: Warrior

" _Koga_ gains 500 ATK for each monster you control!" Konami shouted. " _Light shine_!"

Koga's ATK: 2500+1500=4000

"Battle!" Konami shouted.

"Not so fast!" Yuma spoke. "I activate my face-down normal trap, _Threatening Roar_! Now you cannot conduct your battle phase this turn!"

"Tch. Turn end."

Konami: 1400 Hand: 0

"My turn, draw." Yuma said. "Ahh…" Slowly she looked down to the card she drew. Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she smiled warmly. "Thank you… my deck." Yuma then looked forward seriously. "I'll show you, Konami… my true self! My childhood card and my card of admiration, I summon _Dragard_ in attack mode!" Yuma shouted.

Dragard Att: Dark lvl.4 **Atk: 1300** Def: 1900 Type: Dragon

"Dragard…?" Konami questioned curiously. Yuma then smirked.

"I used _Dragard's_ effect! Once per turn I can tribute 1 Dragon-Type monster I control. Then, I target 1 face-up monster on my field; until the end phase, its level become 8 and it gains 800 ATK! I tribute _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_ and I give the effects to my _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon_!" Yuma shouted.

Konami's eyes widened as he realized something. "I see…! It's the perfect way to get pass my monster! By strengthening yours through _Dragard's_ skill and with _Darkness Dragon's_ power-up! You're aware that _Rainbow Kuriboh_ is still in my grave so you're trying to avoid direct attacking me…" Konami noted.

Yuma smirked and nodded in response. " _Rainbow Kuriboh_ can be special summoned from your grave when you receive a direct attack, in order to intercept the attack. But… I have other plans in store." Yuma said childishly before her expression became serious once more. "I overlay my level 4 _Dragard_ and _Tasuke Knight_!" Yuma declared.

Rank 4 chant~ Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend!

"Xyz summon! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuma cried out.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Att: Dark Rank.4 **Atk: 2500** Def: 2000

" _Dark Rebellion's_ monster effect! By detaching two xyz materials, I target one monster you control; that monster loses half its ATK and that halved amount is added to my monster's ATK! I'm choosing… your _Masked HERO Koga_! _Treason Discharge_!" Yuma shouted.

"Damn. And because of Koga's effect, it gains 500 ATK for each monster you have." Konami noted. Yuma then smirked.

"Exactly."

"In that case, I use Contrast HERO Chaos's effect! Once per turn, during either player's turn I can target 1 face-up card on the field and negate its effect until the end phase! I choose your _Dark Rebellion_! _Chaos Distortion_!" Konami shouted.

Yuma grinned. "I use the effect of my normal trap, _Skill Prisoner_ from my graveyard, which I banished from my graveyard during _Dark Rebellion's_ summon!"

"What!?"

"I can banish this card from my graveyard to target 1 card I control. When any monster effect resolves that targeted my card at activation, I negate that effect!" Yuma shouted victoriously. "Now, _Treason Discharge_!" Yuma shouted once more.

Koga's ATK: 3500/2=1750

Dark Rebellion's ATK: 2500+1750=4250

"And don't forget, because of _Dragard_ and _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's_ effects, my _Darkness Dragon_ gains 800 ATK, plus 300 ATK for each dragon in my grave, and there are two new dragons resting there!" Yuma shouted with excitement. " _Dark_ _Aura charge_!"

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's ATK: 2400+800+900=4100

"Battle!" Yuma shouted seriously. "Go, _Dark Rebellion_ attacks your _Contrast HERO Chaos_! _Rebellious lightning disobey_!" Yuma shouted, thrilled.

4250 vs. 3000

"AHHHH!" Konami moved his left arm for protection as his monster exploded and the place filled will smoke.

Konami: 1400-1250=200

The smoke then cleared, revealing a bright sky. Konami slowly looked up as he saw _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon_ and _Masked HERO Koga_ were now face to face.

Yuma smiled joyfully. "Go, _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!_ " Yuma shouted cheerfully. _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon_ flew up into the air. Yuma and Konami ran out the tunnel to follow it, with _Koga_ close behind _Red-Eyes_. _Red-Eyes_ then turned around so that the sun was like a halo behind its body. _Red-Eyes_ screeched and blurry images of _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_ and _Dragard_ could be seen behind it. Red flames grew from behind _Red-Eyes_ and traced around the contour of its wings. The dragon screeched once more; the sound resonating and causing its wings to extend beautifully as the flames flared out. Its red eyes then darted down to _Koga_ and it then dived down to the heroic figure. _Koga_ nodded – accepting its challenge.

"Go, _Koga_!" Konami encouraged.

OOH!

The monster made a fighting sound.

"Go, _Red-Eyes_!" Yuma shouted with pride.

" _Percival Slash!_ " Konami shouted an attack name. _Koga moved up its hands and crossed its arms_ , then slashed diagonally downwards towards the dragon, only for _Red-Eyes_ to move left within the air and avoid the hit altogether. Red-Eyes then flipped back within the air and then dived once more towards _Koga_. This time, its body was completely on fire and shining brightly in a crimson and gold luster.

"Go, _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon_! _Ignition,_ _Crimson Giga flame_!" Yuma shouted from the top of her lungs. _Red-Eyes_ hits _Koga_ and then the duel ended.

* * *

 _Author's Note_ : And that's that. Sorry if the ending seemed like a WTF moment, but it's nice to have these dream-like images. Plus, I spent 1 day writing this thing, so I needed some self-reward.

I couldn't really see an image for much of the duel so I just went with what I liked to play. Oh, and I do love _Masked HERO Koga_ and _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon_ , so I guess you can say that Yuma and Konami were fulfilling my wishes. Lol. I had some things I wanted to include but I didn't get the chance to.

Well, we'll see how far this story goes. The plot should be an interesting read. Still working on it. And please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the story. Any type of review is welcomed, so long as it relates to the story.

Now, I wish it was that easy to play a _Red-Eyes_ deck. Anyways… Thanks for reading! If you liked reading this, be sure to review, favorite, follow, and/or share the story! It all depends on you!


End file.
